Pokeople
by Pokefan117061
Summary: A long time ago a mad scientist killed off all the Pokemon and managed to give the humans the DNA, nowadays people are unlocking these genes and becoming a mix between human and Pokemon. When a brother and sister are the only ones who can bring the Pokemon back with the help of a few friends will they be stopped by a new organisation rising to turn all the humans into their puppet?
1. Chapter 1: Pokemon?

**Hey everyone! It's Pokefan and Jerin coming at you with a new story! Welcome to Pokeople! Now for the first chapter! Also don't forget to review! Also I'm going to be taking a break from WAP for a while cause I got a few ideas for Pokeople, it is going to be a long and confusing ride until one of the stories finish. Now how this is going to work is I will try to update each at least once every respective month, so one month maybe one or two chapters of WAP and maybe the next month is Pokeople with one chapter and so on. So for march I will be having Pokeople being updated.**

**Disclaimer: Pokefan and I don't own Pokémon or any other reference you see cause trust me, there are a lot.**

**GUIDE**

"Speaking" eg "Hello how may I help you?"  
'emphasis or sarcasm' eg. I 'like' maths  
_thoughts/ telepathy eg. COOKIES_  
(authors notes/ change of scenery or time) eg. (One hour later)

Chapter 1: Pokémon?

Hello, my name is Leo Beyonay; my life is pretty average, normal family, average grades, and an average annoying as hell sister. Now, like everyone else I had thought of not being the average person, always wanting to be someone else… When I look back I realize how naïve I was. Now I just wish I could take it all back…

I lived in a two-story house; there were three bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room, a dining room and three bathrooms. All in all an average place for people to live, I was 12 years old and had my mom, dad and sister living with me, My mom's name is Petal Beyonay, my father is Alan Beyonay, he was an orphan so he had taken on my mother's surname. My sister is Lucy Beyonay and was the most annoying older sister on the planet, she had always brought up the fact she was older even though she was only a year older than me and she's always on the computer saying random crap about boys and stuff like that, I was kind of fed up with it back then, now I miss it a little… Back to the point, I thought it would have been a regular start to a new year of school, heading with my friends, but I was terribly wrong.

It was a seemingly normal morning, my sister was still sleeping, of course it was only five in the morning but I always wake up this early, I had learned to become a tad bit more independent when my dad started getting night shifts at his job, he works in the scientific history building in the city, it was 100k's north of our little town of Riverdale. Riverdale was a small town with a population of 400, so nearly everyone knew each other. Another reason for me to wake up was because mum had to go to work early most of the time, so sis and I were left to fend for ourselves until it was time to go to school or dad got back home, it was okay but got very annoying for my sister, she despised waking up that early so she normally relied on me to do everything, though today both mum and dad were home for once.

I was getting breakfast ready for everyone while at the same time getting my backpack and sis' handbag ready, I did practically everything, except getting sis' clothes ready, I still get nightmares about the first time I did it. I'm getting off topic again, it was six o'clock now and everyone was awake except for sis, mum had told me to wake her up and I knew just the way to, "Oi sis! Jenna's here with some tickets to a concert!" I called out, you see, Jenna is sis' best friend, they had a common interest in some lame band, and seriously that's what all the girls are doing these days, obsessing over guys their age in bands. I tried to stifle a laugh as sis jumped down the stairs half dressed in her school uniform yelling, "Did you really get… them…" I burst out laughing when she trailed off, at least until she tried to murder me, "get back here you!" I sprinted into the kitchen and hid behind mum, she glared at sis, "Lucy Beyonay! Get dressed this instant!" Lucy looked at her attire, blushed, and then hightailed it to her room screeching "EEEEEEE!" I laughed as I put my bag on my back, I walked up to the door and assessed my clothing, wouldn't want to ruin my first impression. I had my summer uniform on, yeah, that's right we don't get summer vacations; it's just a month or two off every nine weeks. The uniform consisted of a short red scarf to signify I was on the red team, a white polo shirt with a red stripe on each sleave, and grey pants, it actually made my brown hair stick out which was annoying. It was okay except the scarf got itchy at times, I looked as my sister walked down the stairs glaring at me, "If you didn't do my bag and breakfast every morning you would be dead" I gulped at her expression, it wasn't my fault she could sleep through an earthquake, actually I think she has once slept through an earthquake. I sighed and gave her, her bag. "Lets just get to school" before I could open the door I heard a knock, I rose an eyebrow, who would be at our house this early in the morning… oh right. I opened the door to see Aunt Lily and Uncle Rallen. "Hi Auntie, Uncle!" I grinned at them, Rallen grinned back at me, "You got school today kiddo?" I nodded, Lucy just rolled her chocolate brown eyes, she was wearing the girls' summer uniform, it's pretty much like mine except with a skirt instead of pants. Due to school rules her long blonde hair was tied into a ponytail. "Sorry auntie but we really need to start walking now if we want to get there on time" Lily nodded sadly before kneeling and giving both of them a kiss on the cheek, "You be good in school okay? And be careful, on the news children have been disappearing all over the world" Lucy and I nodded before running outside to get to school, I didn't see Lily look at us sadly, we went through several crossings and blocks, the school wasn't too far away so we just needed to walk, we were walking through the park on the way to school as usual, when a man wearing a red and white mask jumped out of the bushes just off the pathway holding what seemed to be a type of gun, it was roughly the size of a small bazooka and were the same colours as his mask, he had a red jumpsuit and white pants with a black belt, Lucy's eyes widened before yelling at me, "Leo watch out!" she was about to push me out of the way but she tripped over something causing both of us to get hit, everything was going dark, I mumbled slightly "Lucy… you're useless…" everything turned pitch black.

When I awoke I was in bed, more specifically in my red bed, I always had a fascination with the colour red, it was one of the reasons I didn't mind the scarf. I sat up wondering if it was all a dream, I looked outside to see it was dark outside, considering the fact it was daylight savings time it was pretty late for it to be this dark. As I walked down the stairs carefully trying to not make a sound I heard my dad conversing with Uncle Rallen. "Are you going to tell them? I mean it was an important stage in human history, I'm surprised the teachers hadn't told them about it"

"That is because it was against the law, they were only allowed to be told when they unlocked it" The argument went back and forth while I was trying to make sense of what was happening. Out of the corner of my eye I had seen Lucy in the corner listening in on the conversation, a weird fact was that I could hear them perfectly from the stairwell. Another interesting fact is that I could smell mum cooking chicken and making some mashed potatoes, and the kitchen was on the other side of the house! I didn't know what was happening, it's like all my senses were enhanced, like sight for example. It's funny how confused I was back then. After a short contemplating session I decided to listen in on the conversation again. "So are you going to tell them now?"  
"*Sigh* if I have to"  
"Of course you have to! You're their father!" I was getting bored even though it had been like a minute, after a few minutes of deciding I chose to go to them and ask what the hell they've been talking about, I stood up and brushed my backside then walked towards the living room, sis just looked at me like I was crazy as I passed her, "What are you doing?" she whispered harshly, I just ignored her and continued walking, once I reached the living room I saw my father and uncle Rallen, dad was sitting down on the couch while uncle Rallen was standing and glaring at him, I coughed to get their attention, "Oh… hey son… you're looking rather… dashing today" he smiled awkwardly, I just tried to stare blankly at him, hopefully he would understand, I saw sis peeking through the doorway, honestly I think I was more mature than her at times, dad sighed when Rallen glared at him harder, "*sigh* fine, son you should call your sister down, I need to tell you something" he sighed and Rallen sat down on the couch crossing his arms, I need to explain on his looks a bit more, uncle Rallen had silver hair, fair skin and was wearing a red jumper on top of his usual black shirt, he wore very dark purple pants. Dad was wearing a light blue hoodie with a dark blue hood over his hair, which was also blue, it was dad's favourite colour practically everything in his cupboard was blue. He had black tracksuit pants and a brown eye colour, "that wont be needed, sis is right there" I said casually gesturing at her, dad's eyes widened. Sis glared at me for breaking her cover.  
"When did you get here?" he asked her, she poked her fingers together shyly,  
"Not very long ago" she said. I rolled my eyes, she always does the 'cute and innocent act' whenever she got in trouble, dad just sighed again, "whatever, just, sit down I have some explaining to do" sis nodded but I didn't know what he needed to explain, as if reading my mind he gestured towards the mirror to my right, I looked to see my body had changed, I had white spiky hair, which was pretty damn awesome, It reached my neck which made it look like a white fur mane all around my neck, my eyes were red with a black slit for a pupil, all in all pretty cool, I looked to the left and realized sis was different as well, although not by much, she had pink cat ears on the top of her head, a long pink tail coming out of her… well… also her hair became pink. I tried to stifle a laugh at her new look, the hilarious bit was pink was her most hated colour.

Dad coughed slightly to get my attention, which caused him to have an actual coughing fit, which kind of ruined the seriousness of the moment. I snickered a little; I looked back at dad seriously after his coughing fit stopped. Sis just shook her head in pity. Dad sighed after his fit stopped. "Ahem, sorry about that. Anyway, I need to tell you about a relatively recent discovery we had made a few years ago…" Dad trailed off at the ends, his eyes were dark and grim opposed to his usual joyful and forgiving expression. I have to admit, back then, seeing his expression change made me scared as to what would happen next. So I decided to postpone it for a bit, "Hey, Dad, before you explain anything, can you tell me how we got here? The last thing I remember is getting attacked by some weirdo" Dad nodded,  
"well, your sister carried you here, though I was surprised to see you knocked out and your sister having cat ears and a tail" He then went into detail on how injured I was. I don't feel like doing that part, it's pretty embarrassing, though in hindsight… how did I get injuries if I was just hit with a blast of light?

Dad was about to start up what he about to say before but Mom and Auntie Lily came into the room. "Hey everyone! Dinners ready!" My mom was short for her age, just a foot taller than sis and she was only a few cm taller than me. She had bright yellow hair that went down to her shoulders, she doesn't seem to have the same fashion sense as dad, when mum wears something then she change it every day, while dad is happy as long as there's blue in it. Today she was wearing a yellow and white dress, the yellow was all over the back of the dress and the white was in a circle at the front. Aunt Lily was two feet taller than mom and had white coloured hair, she really matched uncle Rallen in hair, and they even both had the small spike at the top. She was wearing a white dress with red and blue triangles dotting around it.

"What's for dinner?" Asked Sis, Dad and Rallen moaned as their stomachs grumbled, they both grinned sheepishly while mom sighed.  
"Some things never change" she shook her head slowly. They showed us to the table, I already knew that they were cooking- "Mashed potatoes and chicken" I mumbled as we walked to the dining room. Mum and Auntie stared at me in shock, also slight awe. "How did you know?" I thought for a second before deciding to lie. "Hehe lucky guess?" Unlucky me forgetting Sis' sense of perception…

Mum gave me a 'tell me the truth later' look; everyone else except Sis just bought it. "It smells nice" yet another stupid mistake,  
"You can smell it from here?" by here Uncle means from the other side of the house. I decided to just go with nodding. Out of the corner of my eye I saw sis give me a look. Our house was pretty big mostly because we have a bunch of hallways. Once everyone was seated at the table dad decided to talk, "Before we ea-" everyone just watched me devour the chicken while leaving the mashed potato. "What's wrong honey? Is the mashed potato bad?" It was hard to understand at the time, I used to love eating mashed potato, one of my favourite foods other than, spicy nachos, spicy tacos, spicy spaghetti and chicken dipped in chilli sauce. If you couldn't tell, I like spicy food; even the mashed potato had pepper in it. But all I felt like eating at the time was just the chicken, and maybe a chilli or two.

After getting over the shock everyone else started to eat as well before I finished the chicken. When we stopped eating everyone moved to the living room. "Okay well now I must explain what happened, no exceptions or interruptions" Even though he said that you could still see he was slightly relieved from being able to hold it off for this long. Everyone nodded and got into a comfortable except for Uncle Rallen, he just sat on the couch, one leg over the other with his arms crossed. Dad started off…  
"It all began thousands of years ago, technology began a new age, the age of Pokémon. Now the Pokémon are creatures that look like the animals we have nowadays, though they have a significant difference, they can use different attributes or elements if you will, for example a lizard that can breath fire. There have been many fossils of such beings and ancient items or scriptures we have found recently. Like a piece of technology called a 'Pokeball' it is amazing in it's own idea, it was a spherical object that was used to store or contain a single Pokémon. It seemed to have different versions for different forms of creatures. Now, recently we have discovered a document of a mad scientist, he was a genius of his own calibre, it was a shame he became as crazy as he did. Now he was smart and sane enough to realize that there was a new fruit, or a 'berry' as they called them back then, that had come out, it became the latest 'must have' item. Knowing this the man began a yearlong journey sending out a virus only affecting the Pokémon. This had caused about the extinction of Pokémon as well as many technologies we had back then that were powered by them. Now comes the interesting part, he was somehow able to enter the DNA of every single Pokémon known to the human race, even ones that researchers apparently didn't know, into the berries that everyone ate. Even more so the fact that he was able to merge the DNA with that of the people who lived back then. That brings us to now, we have recently been learning about groups of teenagers and several adults accessing the DNA of the Pokémon. Like the two of you for example, it changes the body nearly entirely. Like Leo, instead of your usual brown hair you have red hair as well as your ears and tail." I blinked… Sis laughed at my expression while mum and Auntie Lily were surprised, Uncle Rallen was barely keeping in a snicker.

"WAHHHHH!" Dad coughed getting my attention,  
"I thought I said I didn't want any interruptions. Anyway, it also can change your body's skills, like how you were able to smell the chicken from all the way over here; it also changes some of your ways of thinking, like when you ate the chicken so fervently even though you usually like the spicy mashed potato better. Now one final thing, the people who have done this are called Pokeople, I know it's a stupid name but it's the best the government could come up with at the moment. Now the Pokeople that are still under age are brought to a new school from around the world. This school is just an hours drive away and is a boarding school, kids… you're going there though the school only lasts for three months because we still don't know too much about the Pokémon race" I blinked trying to take in the information a grade nine would learn before smiling at the school part, _new friends, new enemies, power ups, I like this already_ well… that's what I thought during the speech. It didn't look like Sis cared all to much though until… "Oh by the way, apparently Jenna has also gone to this school" Sis was at the door five seconds flat with all of the stuff she would need for a year's worth of school. Dad and I just blinked at each other in confusion. "Well Leo I guess you should get ready, if we leave in ten minutes we should get there by nine" I nodded and moved towards my room, _what should I bring?_ I looked through my room. There was a few things I could afford not to bring, my 3DS for example, I brought all the essentials I could probably need as well as my laptop, never go anywhere without it. With all my stuff packed dad sis and I headed through the front door.

It was daylight savings so the last traces of sunlight was only just starting to go away. As we got into the car dad gave me a look as I sat in the front, "Leo, I know you didn't understand half of what I said today, the teachers at this school will teach you all they know as well as regular subjects, remember, you are still human and, take care of your sister okay?" I nodded before mum ran out the door.  
"Don't forget to change into clean underwear every day!" I groaned while Sis giggled. With that we said out goodbyes and drove off to the school. We spent half the time playing eye spy, remember I was only twelve and sis was just thirteen. The rest was filled with sleeping; she only fell asleep because I was winning.

(Half an hour later)  
We had arrived at the building for the school; needless to say it was massive! We walked into the campus, it was rather large (Think of the school in Negima!) and was connected to a small town, it was surrounded by a lake and the only way in or out was either through the large forest at the back or through a bridge. There was a relatively large island connected to the one the school was on by a bridge. On it was a cathedral like building; there were a large amount of other things like a swimming pool, a technology centre and a shrine on the back on top of a big hill. There was a colossal tree looking over everything in the school on the top of a cliff. All in all not to shabby. Sis seemed to be in just as much awe as I was. We got to the front desk in the front office, 'front' was a lie, it was at the back of the school, near the dormitories. We decided to learn about what we would be doing as we missed the orientation day. The office clerk was a lady, she had black hair and red eyes, her mouth was all yellow, it freaked me out a little "Well Mr Beyonay, your kids will be enrolled into class number 5-D, there is no separation of age so you two will be together, now your rooms", she gave sis a key, I raised a brow "Only one key?"  
The lady nodded, "Yes, just like there is no separation of age, there is no separation of gender" Sis and dad gave her an 'are you kidding me' look, I just shrugged, it didn't matter much, all we'd do in there was sleep, eat and probably change so it wasn't much. The clerk just ushered us away "have a nice stay".

(Half an hour later)  
Dad had already gone so we were left to fend for ourselves as per usual. I glanced at sis before we entered the dormitories; it was a large building with several floors. Our room was 286 on floor 3, we took the elevator, the inside décor was very simple, the bottom half of the wall was green the above half was a pale pink colour. It had a 'lot' of rooms, it took a few minutes to finally find our room, when I opened it there was a boy around my age talking with a girl around my age, they were probably like us, brother and sister, the boy was just above my height and just under Sis', he had light blue hair with two black cone like ears on the sides and was wearing a light blue top and dark blue shorts, he had two daggers clipped onto them, both were white and the handles had a shell like appearance to it, he had dark brown eyes that were staring at sis, the girl next to him was smiling cheerfully, she was like the kid next to her except with two long ponytails instead of the boys spiky hair, they both had two white whisker like things on their face, inside was pretty big, there was a door to the bathroom and the kitchen was open so there was no wall separating it and the living room, there were two bunk beds and a

after a few seconds of awkward silence the boy began to speak, "Hey! How are you? My name is Jerin Hatsune and this is my sister Miku, we're both Dewotts, what are you?"

**Okay guys that is the first chapter what do you think? Good? Bad? Needs a little more… oomph? Tell me in a review and I will answer, remember as long as you say what is wrong and what you think should be right then I wont care if it's a flame. You could even say it sucks as long as you say why it sucks, and it needs to be legitimate.**

**Well these are the known pokeople thus far:  
Leo Beyonay- Growithe  
Jerin Hatsune- Dewott (I'm in another one of your stories?)  
Miku Hatsune –Dewott (Based off the vocaloid character, do not own)**

**Front desk lady- Banette**

**See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: First day

**Hey guys it's me Pokefan and I have Jerin with me, welcome to the second chapter of Pokeople, if you have a better name please review or PM me. Remember to review peoples cause I only got two reviews last chapter, albeit it's better than nothing I'd like to get more.**

_**Zan4000**_** Sorry, it's a little different than usual if you haven't noticed. I'll try to shorten the paragraph length; it's hard to do so while keeping the same word length. I read most of the stories on my iPod so it's okay for me but I don't know about others.**

_**EpicPika**_** Thanks for the words of encouragement but please refrain from saying my name. Yes Miku Hatsune is off of the vocaloid, she's my third favourite, after Rin and Len.**

**Well now on with the story!  
I do not own Pokémon or any other reference you see, neither does Jerin.**

**(LAST CHAPTER…)**

It had a 'lot' of rooms, it took a few minutes to finally find our room, when I opened it there was a boy around my age talking with a girl around my age, they were probably like us, brother and sister, the boy was just above my height and just under Sis', he had light blue hair with two black cone like ears on the sides and was wearing a light blue top and dark blue shorts, he had two daggers clipped onto them, both were white and the handles had a shell like appearance to it, he had dark brown eyes that were staring at sis.

The girl next to him was smiling cheerfully, she was like the kid next to her except with two long ponytails instead of the boys spiky hair, they both had two white whisker like things on their face, inside was pretty big, there was a door to the bathroom and the kitchen was open so there was no wall separating it and the living room, there were two bunk beds and a computer and TV, after a few seconds of awkward silence the boy began to speak, "Hey! How are you? My name is Jerin Hatsune and this is my sister Miku, we're both Dewotts, what are you?"

Chapter 2: First day

I blinked at the kid staring at Sis, and then looked at his sister. His sister, Miku, looked at him angrily for second before hitting him with what seemed to be… A leek? "You idiot! You say 'who' are you, not what are you! You make it sound like they're not human!" That got me flashbacking.

Flashback…

As we got into the car dad gave me a look as I sat in the front, "Leo, I know you didn't understand half of what I said today, the teachers at this school will teach you all they know as well as regular subjects, remember, you are still human and, take care of your sister okay?" I nodded before mum ran out the door.

End of flashback…

"Gomen…" Apologized Jerin, both sis and I blinked wondering what he just said, Jerin cocked his head in confusion while looking at us, Miku smacked him with the leek again.  
"Don't use Japanese in front of others! They don't know what you are talking about!" _That is one violent sister…_ Jerin waved his hands defensively before bowing at her, "I'm sorry sis! I won't do it again!" Miku pouted before saying good, after that she went all happy faced again.  
"Well… My name is Leo" I rubbed the back of my head awkwardly, what was I supposed to say? I don't know what I am? Lucky for me Sis saved me.  
"Hey, the names Lucy!" Sis held out a hand to Jerin before he yelped and jumped into the couch behind him, "U-Uh s-sor-ry it was… um… a reflex! Yeah… that's it, a reflex," He didn't sound so sure of himself, I looked at Miku who was looking at Jerin with pity. "What's his problem?" Asked sis, Miku just laughed awkwardly before shrugging it off. "Well, we have school tomorrow so I guess we should sleep" Sis and I nodded before we walked off to our own beds. As I sat down and tried to doze off I started to think about the new kid, _what's he got against Sis? If they're ill intentions I guess I'll have to protect her_.

(The next morning…)

I woke up just in time to see Jerin making breakfast, he was with Miku in the open kitchen laughing while preparing some eggs, as usual sis was sleeping on the top bunk, I looked at the clock on my laptop and was surprised of the time

=5:36am=

"They woke up earlier than me?" I mumbled to myself, as I walked to the dining table while rubbing the sleep out of my eyes I noticed that we were having eggs and bacon. "Smells nice" I commented, Miku had the life scared out of her while Jerin just shook his head at his sister,  
"Thanks" That was cool, how'd he not get scared? "Here I got breakfast ready already for you two, when is she going to get up?" I looked at the counter; the only thing that separates the dining room and the kitchen, and saw that there was indeed freshly made eggs and bacon there. "Cool, by the way, Sis won't wake until like, 11 o'clock" Jerin nodded, with my amplified hearing I swore I heard him sigh in relief. _What has this kid got against Sis?_ I guess I was being a hypocrite calling him a kid, I mean he _is_ my age. "So when does school start?"  
"One in the afternoon 'till seven at night, the time is different than regular schools" Yeah I noticed… _So what was the point in telling us to go to sleep early? I mean school doesn't start for another, like, seven and a half hours_ I just couldn't understand those two. "Okay, then why are you two up so early?"  
"I could ask you that myself"  
"I asked first" Miku grinned at me.  
"Touché, well we normally wake up this early, what about you?"  
"Yeah, I got to take care of sis in the mornings" Miku hit Jerin with a leek again,  
"See! He cares for his sister" Jerin rolled his eyes before giving her some breakfast, "I added cut up leeks into the egg and sprinkled some over the bacon for flavouring, just like I know you love" Miku had hearts in her eyes at the food, "Thanks bro!" She walked off to the table; I raised an eyebrow at her change of demeanour. _I guess I'm not the only one being a hypocrite today…_ "You two still need to get your timetables don't you?" Asked Jerin while flipping the egg skilfully, I nodded while eating my bacon; this is probably the best bacon I've ever eaten! It isn't even spicy food and I love it, I looked to the left to see Miku savouring her bacon with leek flavouring "why do you like leeks so much?" I already knew I was in for a hell of a ride when Jerin looked at me in pity.  
"Weeeeeeelllllll! I'm glad you asked! You see a long time ago..."

Timeskip! (Seriously it took a while)

"And that is why I adore leeks so much!" I blinked,  
"Uh… When did that leek get into you hand?" She smiled as she looked at her hand; she tapped her cheek a few times in thought. "Around the two hour mark I think"  
"So an hour ago?" For those that can't do math, that was three hours it took her to explain the reason why she liked leeks so much… I looked at my laptop.

=8:49=

_I guess she reaaaalllyy likes leeks…_ Just as I thought that, sis woke up. "*Yawn* what time is it?" I looked to the bunk beds shaking my head; she finally woke up sort of early. "8:51, we don't have school for another four hours"  
"Okay, what's for breakfast?"  
"We _had_ bacon and egg but I ate it all" Sis groaned before Jerin managed to stutter out, "I-I c-can cook more if you'd l-like!" Sis smiled and nodded before walking off to the TV. Jerin sat up from the couch and got back into the kitchen. "Does he always cook?"  
"Yeah, Mums always at work and dads dead so…"  
"Oh, sorry for bringing that up" Miku shrugged,  
"No biggie" I was surprised, if my dad was dead I'd probably be bawling my eyes out. Doesn't she like him? "No, I just never knew him, he died a few days after Jerin and I were born" Holy French Toast! Can this girl- "Read your mind? No it's just you're too predictable" I sweatdropped, that ruined the awesomeness of the moment.  
"Okay, Um, Lucy was it? Your food's ready!" Lucy cheered and sprinted for her food, Jerin yelped and sprinted for his bed. Lucy and I blinked at each other before she started to devour her food.

After a Sis finished her food we went off to search for the front desk so we can find out what class we were in, on the way I bumped into a girl texting on her phone, "Hey! Watch where you're going!" I sweatdropped a little _watch where _I'm_ going? You're the one on your phone…_ "Sorry, my names Leo, yours?"  
"Neru, Neru Akita" With that she walked off, "What was her problem?" She was around Sis' age, she was blond and had one big ponytail, it was really long, and she had a white collared shirt on and a black skirt with a yellow stripe at the bottom. We kept walking until we made it to the front desk. "Excuse me, can we have our timetables please?" I asked the Banette lady, she smiled creepily at me, "Sure thing sweetie, here, your classroom is Room-14, and have a nice day" I looked at my school map before sighing. _It just had to be on the other side of the school grounds…_ Once we got back I saw Miku and Jerin playing a game on the PS3. "Kuso! I lost again!" Yelled Jerin, Miku sighed. "That's 37 games in a row…" Evidently Jerin was losing… "Can I play?" Oh dear God…

(Three hours later…)

Sis had kicked both their ass' in the game- "That's 62 me 0 Jerin and 2 Miku" -several times… I sighed; whenever Sis plays a game she always overkills it. "Well we got to go guys it's 12:40, it'll take a while to get to class"

After a few minutes Miku realized something, "What class are you two in?"  
"Room-14"  
"Yeah! We're in the same room!" I smiled; it would be nice having some new friends with me. I turned and saw sis looking around. "What's wrong?" Sis sighed and gave up after a few more minutes of looking around. "I can't see Jenn-"  
"LUCY!" Out of nowhere a big-eyed blur crashed into Sis, it was Jenna. She had long green hair put into a ponytail that looked like a leaf. She was wearing a green dress. Her eyes weren't the only thing that were big… Miku hit me for staring. "Don't stare, it's rude" I saluted, I did _not_ want to get hit by that leek again, and man that thing is hard, now I know how Jerin feels. "Yes miss!" We walked towards our classroom, apparently Jenna was walking there too, as well as… "Hey Neru!" She turned away and looked tilted her head defiantly before walking away while texting.  
"What's her problem?" I looked behind us to see Jerin hiding behind Miku. "Why are you hiding behind Miku?" Jerin blinked, he seemed to be oblivious to the waves of rage flowing out of Miku. He also was oblivious as to where he was holding her, "Dude, I'd hold my hands up, then I'd run for my life if I were you" Jerin, finally realizing where his hands were, ran while screaming apologies. Both sis and I sighed; _this is going to be a long few months…_

After a few minutes of _more_ walking we finally made it to the class. We sat next to each other, Neru was apparently in my class, and she was talking to a few friends. The class had regular seating, small tables, accompanied with one chair all in rows. Up front was the teacher's desk. "Okay students my name is Mr Donaldson" He was a rather… large man. "I am a Hariyama, I will be teaching you history of Pokémon, now for the roll!" He continued to go on the roll until I heard my name pop up, "Here sir!" and I decided to stop listening for the rest of the class, I looked at the timetable, next up was Self Ed. I dozed off for a few…

"Lmfoje… Legoija… Leko… LEO!" I woke up,  
"YES SIR!" I yelled, there were a few snickering Pokeople in the back of me and to the front.  
"Can you explain to me what happens to a Pokémon when they reach a certain stage?"  
"Uh…" _What happens? Do they change? Transform or something?_ "Uh… they change sir?" He motioned for me to carry on, _Must have been partly right_ "They… change shape?" More snickers  
"Yes, but what is the correct term?" _Why me?_  
"They… transform?" That got everyone who didn't know me to laugh. Miku was chewing on a leek watching the board and Jerin was shrinking into his seat at the people staring at him. Sis loved the attention she got.  
"Wrong, they 'EVOLVE'!" I nodded before he decided to make me do something. "Good, now can anyone tell me how many different elemental types there are…"

After a few minutes the bell rang and it was time to learn about how our new bodies work… "Okay, my name is Mrs Demos I am your Self Ed teacher, I am a Gyarados, now, today we will be learning about things that can effect our bodies, there are Paralysed, Frozen, Confused, Sleeping, Poisoned, Burned, Infatuated and Cursed. Each of them create a different effect towards our bodies, they are called 'Status Effects' She explained quite thoroughly. It's amazing what teachers can do these days, at least if you pay attention…

I decided to listen for this lesson, who knows when something interesting might happen? I looked around to see a few kids taking notes and the older ones passing notes around. Isn't it usually the other way around? After a while I dozed off again despite my hardest attempts at not falling asleep. I was woken up by the loud, obnoxious bell the rang out through the speaker on the top of the class, "DINGALINGARINGABING!" It rang, "Well class I guess its time for your next subject, PE, with me!" She grinned toothily, showing of her long canines to everyone, the few people who groaned were glared at, "I can't be _that_ bad can't I?" she fake pouted, the normal cute effect was cancelled because of her age and her blood red eyes, they were scary as hell.

Everyone got up and moved towards the lockers in the gym building, during the walk I was talking with sis about how she was doing, "So Sis what do you think so far?" I asked her,  
"Honestly, the school is pretty goo although it is unfair with the fact there are people older and younger than us" she replied, swinging her long pink hair back when it got into her face, "It's pretty boring the classes" Unfortunately the teacher heard, fortunately she wasn't mad. "Well you won't think PE (Physical Education) is all too boring," She said in a quite excited voice making me dread what was coming next.

Once everyone was into the gym we all went to a locker, "Okay so this is the locker I'll be having for the rest of the school months…" It was a locker in the middle, just big enough to fit a average sized bag and then some, the colour of the inside was a bright green that hurt my eyes a little, once several Pokeople opened their lockers they immediately regretted it as comments on the colour peppered the air, for example "So bright!" or a slightly less common "What a strange colour" or my favourite, "MY EYES! THEY BURN!" After everyone got over the colour we put of our things and got changed into some sportier clothes.

As all the boys walked out I assessed my clothing, I wore a plain, red top and black flexible shorts in case we had to run, "Hey! Leo!" I looked to my right to see Jerin running at me; he was wearing a blue short-sleeved shirt and dark blue tracksuit pants. "Hey Jerin, Leo" I turned to see it was Sis who said that. Jerin was about to run away when he was suddenly headshot by an airborn leek and then taken down. "Don't be rude" Miku said walking up to us,  
"Hai Nee-sama" Mumbled Jerin obediently on the floor, *SMACK* He was smacked with another leek, "I thought I told you not to talk Japanese around others" She glared at him,  
"Sorry" He sat up rubbing his neck sheepishly smiling. Sis and I laughed, once everyone got to the gym we walked in to see Mrs Demos grinning madly, which scared practically everyone, "Okay students, now for our first PE lesson it's time to play a pretty well know game, dodge ball!"

Once everyone was split up the groups went like this, Me, Jerin and Sis on one team, Miku and Neru on the other, there were other people but I didn't know them at that point. Mrs Demos put down some soft looking foam balls onto the floor in between the two teams, "Okay the rules are as following, if you hit a person on the opposite side of the court with a ball on the full (Doesn't bounce on the floor) then their out, if you catch a ball on the full then the person who threw it is out and the first person who got out on your team is back in, if you cross the line in the middle then you're out as well, now these dodge balls are special, let me demonstrate"

She grabbed a random ball, and after two seconds the ball was surrounded by a large amount of spinning wind, "I'm sure you've probably learnt about types right?" Everyone but me nodded, damn me and my bad concentration. "Well if you concentrate on these balls they will have an element added to them based on one of your types, like mine is flying, I am a duel type though meaning I have two different elemental types, flying and water" as she said water the ball changed so it was surrounded by water, "Depending on your typing the ball will change elements, each element will give a different or relatively same power up, for example the water types will not only get the person hit wet but it adds a puddle to where it bounces first meaning people can slip over it, got it?" Everyone nodded, "Well begin!"

Safe to say, the next moments were hectic, it was a frantic rush to grab a ball, I saw Neru skilfully front flip over a ball and hitting someone with an electrified ball from a hand, all while texting with one hand. I ducked as a ball whizzed past my head, I looked to see it was a purple haired boy who threw the ball, I grabbed a ball that rolled towards me and concentrated, it then burst into flames but didn't turn to ashes, luckily the gym floor and walls were made of bricks and stone or it would of caught on fire, I hurled the fireball towards an unsuspecting person, getting them out and burning them slightly in the process, I realized that the electric balls numb the part that they hit, flying balls move faster than usual, and ghost balls are invisible for two seconds.

I rolled to the side to avoid a water ball, I think all the boys in the room, including me, flinched when a guy was hit in the family jewels with an electric ball, yikes. I blinked as I saw one ball explode, "Normal types" Commented the teacher. I looked to see Miku holding a leek reverse katana style, she used it to block incoming balls and when she had a ball she used it like a bat. I saw Jerin using his daggers, sheathed of course, to knock away the balls like a pro. It was like he had been doing that all his life, he batted the balls he got into the other team, after a few more minutes only half of the other team was left, our team was down to one quarter, Sis was already out, she didn't really do much.

"Guys pass me three more balls" Everyone gave him a ball, he flinched slightly when a girl gave him one. He threw them all up one by one. He jumped up and span-slashed the balls sending them into a four of the people on the other side, two of them also rebounded into two more people. When they looked at the teacher she just shrugged, "It's not against the rules isn't it?" The six of them walked off the field dejectedly. All that was left was me, Jerin and five others against Miku, Neru and seven others.

"FIRE!" Yelled Miku, everyone on the opposite side launched a ball at us, "Oh dear" muttered a random person. Jerin ran into the way of a few balls, knocking them aside with his daggers, one of the girls on our team grabbed a large wooden baseball bat and smacked a few back (She was a Timburr).

That got one of them out, another random person threw a ball hitting Miku's leek out of her hand, "Now Jerin!" I yelled, he nodded and launched eight balls at Miku, she ducked under one, rolled to dodge another, jumped to dodge another, span to dodge the forth one, jumped over the fifth and sidestepped the sixth, but that caused her to slip on one of the puddles made by the third ball Jerin threw. That gave Jerin an opening and he hit Miku with two balls, "Why two?" She whined as she walked out. Jerin shrugged.

Now the only good player on their team was the purple haired kid and Neru, the rest seemed to suck. The girl with the baseball bat smacked it towards Jenna who was gossiping with another girl. The ball rebounded into the other girl getting them both out. The purple haired kid was levitating a ball in his hand, the ball suddenly jerked forward and disappeared before we saw it reappear in front of one of the people on my team. There were only six people left on the opposing team, and there were six on ours so it was all tied up at the moment.

"C'mon guys we got this!" Yelled one of the people on our team encouragingly, he threw a ball getting another person out, Neru hurled a ball and got the baseball bat girl out, Jerin slashed two balls and got a kid out and knocked Neru's phone out of her hand, needless to say she was pretty pissed.

She grabbed all the balls on her side and started throwing them all at Jerin who either blocked or dodged them, he caught the last ball she threw making her walk out, unluckily it was an electric ball so his hands were useless for a few minutes. "Guys I wont be able to throw or block so you're on your own until I recover" we all nodded, I grabbed a ball and fireballed it into another kid.

Now there were only two kids on the opposition side, the purple haired kid got two more of us out, now there was only four on our side, one kid got to get back in because Jerin caught the ball. He threw a ball head shotting the second last kid; all that was left was the purple haired kid. He threw a ball knocking out the kid who just got back in, "Aw come on!" he complained as he walked back out. He threw another ball hitting the kid other than Jerin and I in the arm. I fireballed a ball at the purple haired kid but he dodged it, Jerin grabbed a ball and hurled it at the kid, he grabbed Miku's leek on the floor and sent it back at me, the last thing I saw was the ball reappearing in my face before I was knocked out.

**Well I'm finally done, sorry it took a while I had a maths test on indices and I needed to study. Jerin also took forever in editing the chapter. Now I might be able to fit in one more chapter before I start writing the next chapter of WAP for next month. I have a busy schedule and Jerin will be missing for a week.**

**Now here's a question, answer and you can submit an OC if you get it right.  
What is Jerin's problem with girls?  
A. He's nervous  
B. Gynophobia  
C. He's gay (Jerin: Please do not choose this one)  
D. He likes Lucy**

**The Pokémon found out this chapter!  
First teacher- Hariyama  
Second teacher- Gyrados  
Jenna Marvel- Chikorita  
Neru Akita- Pikachu**

**Baseball bat girl- Timburr  
Purple haired kid- Spiritomb**

**That is all BYE!  
(SEEEEEEEEYYAAAAAA!)**


	3. Chapter 3: I'll never forget

**Hey everyone it's me pokefan here with another chapter, with me is my editor and best friend Jerin, (Who ever said we were friends?)… Shut up…**

**Anyway a few people actually had a try at the question, the answer was… a secret that you will find out in this chapter! Congrats to the peoples who got it right! (PS I know that is wrong, PF just likes saying peoples)**

_**Zan4000**_** Really? Makuhita and Hariyama are actually getting stories? That's good news, those two needed more recognition.**

_**Rotom3GS**_** I don't get what's so odd about it, and what don't you get?**

_**EpicPika**_** Glad to hear you like it, the spiritomb kid is supposed to be OP and no it won't stay in Leo's POV forever.**

_**Allen5**_** Yeah sorry about the mistakes, we tried to fix it but couldn't be bothered, Jerin though fixed the error at the start of the second chapter when we were showing what had happened in the first. Yeah, Neru is cool.**

**Thanks for the reviews!  
Disclaimer: I, Pokefan, do not own Pokémon or any other references that may be spotted in this story.  
I, Jerin, do not own Pokémon or any other references that may be spotted in this story.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**(Last Chapter…)**

Now there were only two kids on the opposition side, the purple haired kid got two more of us out, now there was only four on our side, one kid got to get back in because Jerin caught the ball. He threw a ball head shotting the second last kid; all that was left was the purple haired kid. He threw a ball knocking out the kid who just got back in, "Aw come on!" he complained as he walked back out. He threw another ball hitting the kid other than Jerin and I in the arm. I fireballed a ball at the purple haired kid but he dodged it, Jerin grabbed a ball and hurled it at the kid, he grabbed Miku's leek on the floor and sent it back at me, the last thing I saw was the ball reappearing in my face before I was knocked out.

Chapter 3: I'll never forget…

"Urgh" I moaned as my eyes opened after a long, dreamless sleep, what happened? "Oh, dodge ball right" I said to myself aloud. I looked to my left to see that Sis was peacefully sleeping next to me, she was sitting on a white plastic chair with her head resting on the bed I was on near my legs, I smiled slightly, she may act like she doesn't care, but no matter what, a sister is always a sister. I'm glad to have one like her, because she'll stay with me through thick and thin.

I took a glance around the room to see I was in sickbay, the room was white in colour, there were a few other beds covered by some curtains to prevent people from messing around with those who are asleep. Surprisingly, the nurse wasn't in the room. There was a mirror to the right and a window a meter to the left of it. My face felt like it was touching the core of the sun, it stung like a thousand scorpions. I decided to look in the mirror to the right of me; thankfully there were no marks, just a small purple bruise on my nose making me look slightly like a clown. I looked around more to see Jerin entering through the doorway with Miku behind him rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. "Sorry" she apologized.  
"For what?" I asked slightly perplexed, she didn't do anything so why was she apologizing. She shrugged, Jerin face palmed at her answer. I had to agree, apologizing for nothing was a little weird, even for her. Jenna was just smiling in the corner of the room on her plastic white chair, she was happy that her best friends brother was okay.

"Hey, long have I been ou-" At that moment I was interrupted as the bell rang and Jerin grinned,  
"Oh I dunno, ask the end of day bell," We all laughed at his joke, unfortunately our laughing woke up Lucy, or was it fortunately?  
"Who woke me up?" She asked menacingly, definitely unfortunately, everyone stiffened before Miku and Jerin pointed at me, I rolled my eyes, some friends you are… actually I'd probably do the same.

I grinned nervously at Sis, then I realized her eyes were watering, "You're okay?" I nodded slowly and cautiously _no sudden movements_ I repeated over and over in my head scared to death. "You're… OKAY!" She then proceeded to glomp me in the bed. "I thought you were going to die!" She cried as she shook me around in the bed, I was seeing stars _Well I am going to die now!_ I thought, Jerin was inching away slowly towards the door hoping not to get noticed. Miku just had tears in her eyes. "So beautiful" she sniffled wiping a fake tear off of one of her eyes. I sighed before I looked back to Jerin, just as he made it to the door it burst open to show a few kids from my team during the dodge ball game, Jerin yelped and ran out the door before heading towards our room. Everyone raised a brow at Jerin's questionable behaviour.

The ones that burst in then decided to tell me their names, first up was the Timburr girl, "Heya, the names Lia McCoy, do you know what was wrong with your friend? I walked in here to ask him where he learnt to use his twin daggers like that but he dashed off" She was still carrying the baseball bat, it was strapped to her back, I assumed it was her signature weapon now, like Miku's Leek or Jerin's twin shell daggers. She had a light brownish hair that only went up to the top of her neck; she seemed to be an athletic type of girl.

Next up was the girl who gave Jerin a ball during the dodge ball game; she had charcoal-blackish hair and brown eyes. She wore a red t-shirt with a red skirt that had a white outlining. She wore her hair in a ponytail and had bangs covering her left eye. "Hi" She said shyly, "Um, my name is Emily Fox, I'm an Espeon, I just wanted to tell you that we won the dodge ball game thanks to your friend, can you tell me what your names are, we can be friends" She smiled timidly. The boy that was sitting next to me blushed at her expression. _Someone's got a cruuush!_ I thought mischievously, strange cause I normally don't notice things like this.

"My name is Dren Grant, I'm an Umbreon" The next person speaking was the kid next to me, he looked slightly older than me, he had jet-black hair with strands of forest green and also had amber eyes. He wore a black sleeveless shirt with a white jacket and black pants. He had black-and-white sneakers on at the moment. "I came to ask where your friend and his sister got their awesome moves! Uh, not that I need 'em though!" I sighed, this guy is a little awkward towards his feelings towards Emily, I looked on as the girl giggled at Dren's introduction and he blushed at her giggle.

Last was a girl who I didn't even recall meeting. "Um who are you?" She had long green hair, red eyes and a white dress, She was wearing what seemed to be green dancing shoes, "My name is Lauren" she said quietly, "I am a Gardevior. I was late to class and only came during the fourth period, um, I wanted to know why your friend seemed fearful of me when I asked for his name during class"

I shrugged; "Honestly I only met him yesterday so I wouldn't know, his names Jerin and mines Leo by the way" Emily smiled and nodded.

"Then who would know?" I pointed at Miku who then began sweating profusely,  
"Why would I know?" Everyone face palmed at her,  
"You're his sister aren't you?" Lauren said looking at her suspiciously and everyone nodded in agreement. Miku, realizing she was caught, sighed and decided to finally explain, her usual joyous expression now filled with sadness with a touch of anger and malice.

"It's a long story so I suggest you all sit down, Leo" she looked at me, I cocked my head in curiosity before nodding, "Remember when I said that I didn't know my dad?" I nodded again, curios as to where she was leading this. "I lied, in fact, my dad was my most favorite parent, though I won't put any hatred towards my mother, it was just she never had any time for us due to work, dad worked at night so he would always be there for us during the day. Jerin also had a kinship or a sort of idolism towards our dad, we were a happy family, and mum would come in from work just before dad would leave so we wouldn't be alone. One day, mum and I decided to go shopping, it was around six years ago, and I'll never forget that day…"

Flashback!

It was around six in the morning and mum had a day off, she normally got one once every month or so. When I realized there was no milk we chose to go shopping, Jerin was only six, I was born a few weeks earlier than expected, we were both supposed to be born on the same day. That was another reason to go shopping so we could buy him a gift. Unknown to me and Jerin at the time mum left the hidden camera's on, if not for those we would have never know what had happened that day.

It was an hour after we left and Jerin was sound asleep, and dad had only just got back from work. A few minutes later they were both enjoying some light breakfast before Jerin seemingly convinced dad to play some video games with him, though even back then Jerin was terrible at video games but since it was a trait he got from dad he won several times. After half an hour of playing there was a knock on the door, thinking we were back Jerin and dad both walked up to the door smiling, but to their mutual surprise it was a different woman than mom.

She had long black hair, green eyes and was relatively tall, on her face was a smirk, and she was wearing what looked like a business suit. "Excuse Me," She said smiling, "can I borrow your son for a sec?" Dad looked at her suspiciously,

"What for?" She grinned,  
"Oh, nothing… But I do suggest you hurry or something, terrible might happen to the little one" The woman held up a gun we had never seen before.

Jerin hid behind dad, "Dad, what does the scary lady want?" That seemed to get her mad,  
"You shouldn't call people scary dearie" She smiled a sickly sweet smile at him which served to scare him more, "So what will it be?"  
"I don't know who you are or what you want with my son but you will leave and never bother my family again" Dad demanded, the lady then did something that scarred Jerin for life, she stabbed dad right in front of him.

(For those with no imagination think from his point of view, a six year old child, that only spent time with his father, seeing the man he looked up to bloody and half alive, that would traumatize anyone with a heart)

Jerin now seemed to fear the woman more then he did before as she laughed evilly; she then grabbed the gun and aimed it at him before pulling the trigger and shooting Jerin. Though it seemed to not do anything at the moment. The woman walked out cackling evilly, I'll never forget the smile on her face as she shot Jerin.

The scene mum and I walked into was the door opened, dad lying dead on the bloody floor, but most of all, Jerin quivering next to him, his eyes tear stricken, his hair slightly tainted with blood. Worst of all whenever we got close he would simply scream at us, "NO! STAY AWAY!"

I'll never forget that day…

I'll never forget that woman…

I'll never forget my dad…

I'll never forget the look in Jerin's eyes as he told his own sister, someone he's been with all his life, to stay away from him…

But most of all, I'll never forget the day my little brother lost his innocence, the day, he began to fear his own family…

Flashback end!

By the time Miku was finished explaining everyone was bawling their eyes out save Dren and I, the two of us were clenching our fists, muttering curses under our breath. "It took me six years" Everyone looked back towards her, "six years to get him to trust me again, and even now, I can still see the fear in his eyes when he looks at me…"

Completely ruining the moment Jerin came in through the door, "Hey guys I made tacos!" He then realized there were still girls in the room, "I-I-I'll just leave th-them here" He stuttered and made his way out after placing the tacos on the table. Lauren sighed, "there's no point crying over something that happened a while ago, why don't we all try to help him get over his fear?" All the girls cheered while Dren had a look in his eye that said _lucky son of a-_ "Why don't we all go to the pool?" Suggested Emily, Dren was now looking up at the sky happily, _thank you God!_ He seemed to mouth.

Everyone went to his or her rooms to get changed, when Sis, Miku and I got back we saw Jerin enjoying some tacos. "Hey Jerin want to head to the pool?" Suggested Sis, Jerin nodded fearfully. I could see Sis had a sad look in her eye when she saw that. "C'mon man let's go get changed and we can go!" He nodded and we both grabbed some swim gear and a towel and bolted off, "LAST ONE THERE'S A ROTTEN EGG!" Yelled Sis, Jerin yelped as she was catching up. He began to run faster seemingly in order to not be last, but deep down we knew it was because he was afraid of her.

When we made it to the pool everyone was already there, for some reason it was just us there at the pool. "Hey everyone!" Everyone waved towards us. Jerin then sprinted into the water to avoid talking. The pool was really big, about 100m x 50m. The deepest part was about 4m deep.  
"That's the spirit Jerin!" Yelled Lia jumping in as well, that got everyone else jumping in except for Dren who wouldn't stop staring at Emily in her swimsuit. "Dude stop staring" I pointed out, he blushed at being caught.  
"I-I wasn't blushing!" He denied and jumped into the water, when I jumped in it felt like I was dying, "HOLY CEREAL THAT BURNS!" I jumped out of the water in record time, Miku sighed, "I was afraid of this, Leo, because you're a fire type you can't get into the water" _WHAT? NOOOOOO!_ I thought tears running down my cheeks; honestly it was because of the pain not because I wouldn't be able to swim.

I pretty much had to sit on the sidelines while watching everyone either splashed each other or just swam casually; Jerin was wading through the pool with the water reaching up to his nose because he was crouching slightly. "Let's play a game!" Yelled Jenna, "Volleyball!"

The teams were Miku, Lia, Jerin and Emily VS Dren, Sis, Jenna and Lauren. I was ref. Miku served the ball, and everyone hit it towards each other, but when Jerin was about to hit the ball he hesitated if it went near Lia or Emily causing him to miss. Even so, they managed to score a few points. The game went on until Jerin's team lost. "Sorry it's my fault" Jerin apologized before heading back to the room, obviously not wanting to swim anymore which disheartened all the girls. "See, he never opens up to any girl. It'll take you girls a while before he will actually be friends with you" The girls nodded sadly,  
"You have to admit though he was really awesome during the dodge ball game" Everyone nodded,  
"I could do that!" Said Dren. I sighed; the guy was not very smart was he?

Emily giggled, "Really?"

Dren nodded glad he could get her to giggle.

After a few more minutes of talking everyone went back to his or her rooms to get something to eat when I remembered something, "WE LEFT THE TACOS IN THE SICK BAY!" I sprinted towards the sick bay only to see the nurse enjoying the tacos Jerin made, "These are really good! Who made them? It's a little spicy though" The last sentence made me die on the inside. It was spicy? Sis looked at me smiling in pity, she knew how much I loved spicy foods. "WHY?" I cried before Miku spoke "Weren't there more back in the room?" She pointed out, and that got me sprinting again.

When I finally made it to the room I saw Jerin eating the last of the tacos. "NOOOOO!" I cried as he took the last bite before looking at me weirdly. Sis sighed, "He forgot to eat the tacos in the sick bay so he came back to eat more but you ate the last of it" Jerin smiled and rubbed his neck sheepishly,  
"Sorry 'bout that, I was just getting really hungry from playing all these sports today" That reminded me,  
"Hey, did we have any homework? And what were the last three subjects we had?" I asked, Sis tapped her chin in thought,  
"Well I don't think we had any homework, the next subjects were learning type advantages, then we had a free period to study and eat, Jerin made some pasta that was a little spicy, last we were learning what things different berries do"

I died again on the inside when I heard that they had _spicy_ pasta. "Why do you hate me so much?" I asked shaking sis. "You could of saved some for me!" Sis rolled her eyes.  
"I did, it's in the fridge" My eyes widened and I dashed towards the kitchen and seeing the pasta, it looked delicious, there was the little pieces of pasta covered in sauce with cheese and a few pieces of meat inside.

After heating it up I dug in, it was a thousand times better than it looked! "You are an amazing cook!" Sis and Miku nodded in agreement, Jerin blushed slightly, obviously not used to the praise.

After I finished eating Jerin and Miku decided to call it a day, Sis looked at me evilly, "Hey Leo?"  
"Yes Sis?"  
"Do you want to play video ga-?" I dashed towards my bed before she could finish her sentence.

"NIGHT SIS!" I screamed before hurdling myself into the sheets. She pouted before saying night back and went to sleep. After a few minutes I finally dozed off to sleep.

(The next day)  
I woke up at 6:00 AM as per usual. I sat up and looked out the window to the left, the sun had only just started to go up, it filled the sky with bright orange and yellor colours with a few touches of red in it, though being used to waking up early it wasn't new to me but it still amazes me even now, I sighed when I thought about the time, "Only seven more hours to go…" I stood up and looked at the kitchen to see Jerin cooking again with Miku fast asleep. "Why are you awake?" Jerin visibly stiffened,  
"N-No reason, I usually wake up this early in the day" He hesitated a little in the beginning, my brain started sending me a few warning signals. _Something's up…_  
"You hesitated a little, are you okay?" Jerin's eyes widened a little.  
"It… Its nothing…" He didn't want to talk about it so I decided to leave it alone for now.

After a quiet breakfast Jerin went to go take a quick shower before the girls woke up. I yawned, still a little tired. "I've met quite a strange bunch of people and it's only my second, technically third if you include the night we got here, day at this school, if it continues on like this I'll be friends with the entire school before the ends! *Sigh* what to do?" After a few minutes of pacing and contemplating Jerin walked out of the bathroom fully dressed.

Several minutes later Miku woke up and we all decided to play some video games. As per usual Jerin lost most of the time; Miku was like the complete opposite of Jerin when it comes to video games, though Sis was out of her league. Though Jerin was caring towards his sister and her to him as well, it was just like Sis and I. It's funny how much my life has changed in two days.

(Two hours later)

Sis finally woke up so we decided to have some lunch; well for her it was breakfast. While Jerin was busy cooking I decided to have some juice when I overheard someone outside, it couldn't have been Sis or Miku because they were in the living room playing some games, "So my new class is in Room-14?" Said a feminine voice outside. Another male voice grunted. "The room you'll be sleeping in is here" My eyes widened _this is bad_, it's a girl so this won't end well.  
"Uh guys? We're going to have a little… company" I yelled towards everyone else, Jerin looked at me weirdly, Sis looked back at me raising a brow curiously.

Miku held up a picture, it was the symbol for female. I nodded and her eyes widened. "Really? Who is it?" asked Jerin curiously.  
I shrugged pretending I didn't know, chuckling nervously I answered-No idea" Sis eyes widened when she came to the conclusion. I heard the doorknob turn as the door opened and Jerin's eyes widened when he saw the person enter the room, "Oh crap" We all said as he realized it was a girl who just walked in.

"Hi!" She said smiling, she had short yellow hair, she seemed our age and was wearing greyish shorts, her shirt was white and had a black collar, and she also wore a yellow ribbon on it. She had a few white hair clips to keep her hair back as well as some sort of black triangle-like ears, she had black arm and leg warmers, and her eyes were a bright blue with pale skin. "My name is Rin Kagamine and I'm a Pichu. I hope we can all get along" She bowed while talking and she smiled shyly.

I turned to see Jerin frozen on the spot, eyes wider than Jupiter, strangely enough; it didn't seem to be from fear…

**AND DONE! So what do you think about Jerin's past? Also who is this new girl? That's it for the chapters of Pokeople in March! Now it is back to WAP in April! Sorry if the chapter seems a little rushed. That's pretty much all I have to say.  
**

**Pokémon seen in the chapter.**

**Emily Fox- Espeon  
Dren Grant- Umbreon  
Lauren Wells- Gardevior  
Lia McCoy- Timburr  
Rin Kagamine- Pichu (We're going to get a lot of flames for adding her aren't we?)**

**(See you in WAP in April!)**

**BYE!**

**Pokefan117061!  
(Jerin Shadowater)**

**Signing out!**


	4. Chapter 4: The second day

**Hello and welcome to the next chapter of Pokeople, this story has become relatively popular with around 200 views in less than a month. It's the fourth chapter and is going to be in third person but following Jerin's POV, we will be seeing what he thinks about this whole situation. Anyway thanks for reading this, I hope you like and don't forget to review, it's how I know if people like my writing or not. **

**Also I'm sorry for WAP for only having one chapter last month but Jerin was in a car crash and I didn't have the Internet for two to three weeks…**

_**Allen5**_** I wouldn't know, I don't have a sister, Jerin does though! (Well their younger sisters, I **_**wish**_** I had a sister like Miku…) That prediction might be right, depends on what the person who made the OC thinks…**

_**EpicPika**_** Well you should know… I mean you **_**were**_** the one who submitted her as the OC you chose…**

_**Zan4000**_** Thanks! (It will be overcome using skills, fire, water and a whole lot of awesomeness!)**

_**Rotom3GS**_** Yes, yes he does**

**Disclaimer: Do we really have to do this **_**every**_** damn chapter just to avoid a lawsuit? Fine! I don't own Pokémon and I never will! Neither will Jerin! (You'll see! I'll own Pokémon some day! *cries in corner*) *facepalm* Idiot…**

**(Last chapter...)**

"Hi!" She said smiling, she had short yellow hair, she seemed our age and was wearing greyish shorts, her shirt was white and had a black collar, and she also wore a yellow ribbon on it. She had a few white hair clips to keep her hair back as well as some sort of black triangle-like ears, she had black arm and leg warmers, and her eyes were a bright blue with pale skin. "My name is Rin Kagamine and I'm a Pichu. I hope we can all get along" She bowed while talking and she smiled shyly.

I turned to see Jerin frozen on the spot, eyes wider than Jupiter, strangely enough; it didn't seem to be from fear…

Chapter 4: The second day

(Third POV, revolves around Jerin)

"Tou-san I won again!" Laughed a six-year-old Jerin after beating his dad in yet another video game. His dad nodded,  
"You're a tough kid to beat, huh son?" Jerin nodded enthusiastically, grinning, as he got ready for another round. Their gaming was interrupted when someone knocked on the door.

"Kaa-san and Nee-chan are home!" Giggled Jerin as hyper as a kid on sweets and coke.  
"*Sigh* Must've forgotten her keys to the door again" Sighed Jerin's dad before he opened the door to see something he wasn't expecting. He froze in place, Jerin, being behind his dad, couldn't see a thing. Though when he looked past his dad he definitely regretted it…

"N-Nee-chan?" In the doorway were his mum and sister, bloody and dead.

"NO!" Jerin woke up in a cold sweat. "J-Just a dream" He thought aloud, his voice was shaking, and his breathing was slightly like he had just run a marathon, fast paced. He looked at the clock to see it was 5:24 in the morning. Jerin sighed audibly, "That dream again…" He spoke before slowly getting up and stretching. "Might as well make breakfast"

Half an hour later Leo woke up, Jerin was cooking some eggs while waiting for the toast to finish toasting. "Why are you awake?" Jerin stiffened. _I… I can't tell him what I dreamt_ "N-No reason, I usually wake up this early in the day" He hesitated a little in the beginning, _what stupid reasoning_. Luckily for him, Leo seemed to buy it, for now. "What do you want to do while we wait for the food?" Jerin shrugged, then he had an idea. "I know, we can play chess!"  
"Chess? I guess so, just so you know, it is the only thing I have ever beaten Lucy in!" Leo grinned arrogantly as he set up the board.

After an hour of playing they had 20 games altogether. I know, pretty quick for twenty matches right? Well, Jerin won every single game. "How the hell did you beat me?" asked Leo dumbfounded, Jerin smirked confidently.  
"It's easy; you're too predictable when it comes to strategy. You open with the same defense each time and you protect your queen no matter what, even if it costs you your other pieces" After Leo's lecture the food was finally ready. Leo could just smell the scent of breakfast float around the room.

After cooking and eating Jerin decided to take a shower. As he stepped in he thought about the dream, "Why… why does it keep happening? Will something happen to Ne… Sis… I should probably get used to calling her Sis instead of Nee-chan…" After finishing washing off Jerin got changed, he assessed his clothing in the mirror. He had jeans on with a light blue short-sleeved shirt, it was supposed to be hot today. After giving approval on his clothing he walked out the bathroom.

A few minutes later Miku woke up, Jerin smiled, Leo noticed it was a slightly relieved smile. "Hi Ne- Sis!" Miku rose a brow,  
"How can you be so happy this early in the morning?"  
"And just _who_ was laughing with me in the morning just yesterday?  
"Got me there" She smile before squeezing Jerin with a bear hug,  
"S-Sis let g-go" She sighed as she let him go, _he's still afraid…_ she thought as she walked towards the TV, "Who's up for some games?" Jerin and Leo both yelled out,  
"Me!"

After several games, Jerin lost nearly all of them, Leo's sister, Lucy, finally woke up, "Finally awake I see" Chuckled Leo as Lucy sat up.  
"*Yawn* what time is it?" She asked in a rather sleepy voice, Miku looked at the clock on the TV screen for a moment, "About 8:35" She said before getting back to the task at hand. Lucy's eyes brightened, "Are you playing a game?" She asked in a pretty mischievous voice. A shiver ran down Leo's spine, _Lucy's going to play video games again_ he thought, meanwhile, Jerin was in the kitchen, humming as he flipped some pancakes for the girls because he and Leo already ate.

Just when he finished he heard Leo speak in a slightly shaky voice, "Uh guys? We're going to have a little… company" Jerin rose a brow and looked at Leo unbelievingly, _who, of the people we knew, would come over at this time?_ He thought curiously. "Really? Who is it?" He asked thoroughly perplexed. Leo just shrugged before nervously chuckling "No idea" He said, Jerin narrowed his eyes slightly, _something's going on…_ He then heard the doorknob turn and span around to greet the newcomer. He froze mid-turn with eyes wide open. "Oh crap" was what everyone save Jerin and the new kid was saying. "Hi! My name is Rin Kagamine and I'm a Pichu. I hope we can all get along!"

Jerin was feeling strange, this girl, she was… How to put it… Strange. She was different than most girls he knew, not that he knew too many girls, but she was different. "H-hello, my n-names Jerin, I'm a Dewott" He said stuttering, Rin smiled innocently,  
"Nice to meet you!" She exclaimed. Miku just stared at her, her eyes wide  
"Don't tell me… YOU'RE THE FAMOUS SINGER!" Rin giggled and nodded. "I'm your biggest fan!" she ran up to Rin and squeezed her, "You're even cuter in person!" She squealed. Jerin and Leo both blinked at each other, Lucy was using this time to make Miku's points in the game go even lower, it was a cheap trick considering Lucy was already four times Miku's score _before_ making it go lower.

"Th-thank you, um… What's your name?" Miku's eyes widened further before kneeling and bowing repeatedly,  
"Gomenasai Rin! Where are my manners! My name is Miku Hatsune, this is my brother Jerin and these are my friends Lucy and Leo Beyonay" Rin bowed to them,  
"Nice to meet you, and Miku, you don't need to apologize" Miku cried tears of joy.  
"She's as forgiving as she is cute!" She cried, everyone laughed, though Jerin was standing quietly, staring at Rin, _What is so different about her?_ "Girls, breakfast is ready!" He shouted to take his mind off of the matter. Miku and Lucy gave their thanks to him before they dug into their food, "You cook?" asked Rin. Jerin tilted his head curiously, wondering why she'd ask that.  
"Yeah, what's so wrong about that?" He asked, Rin shook her hands as if denying his claim, "No, no. Nothing's wrong, it's just you didn't seem to be the cooking type" Jerin was perplexed, _you have to be a type to cook?_ He shook his head, this girl is strange.

After a light conversation, more like worship from Miku, Jerin offered to make Rin some breakfast, she politely declined saying she had breakfast before coming here. Jerin nodded before deciding to play some games. Lucy, realizing someone was playing a game, sat next to him and played as well. After getting his ass kicked a few times Rin decided to play while Leo and Miku slept some more. "Watcha' playin'?" asked Rin, a cute smile on her face.  
"A game" Responded Lucy, bluntly ignoring the blond, cute-faced singer.

Rin pouted seeing she was ignored, "Honestly I don't know what this game is called, just that I am terrible at it" Rin giggled at Jerin,  
"It's kind of obvious when you look at the score, I mean negative sixty-four? Really?" Rin started to full on laugh at his gaming skills. Jerin gave her one of the four controllers "I'd like to see you do better!" Rin play-glared at him and started, Jerin held onto his hand held controller and started to press certain buttins. _Up, Side, Down, A, B, A, B, B, A, B, A, A, B, A, B_ _L, R, L, R, Stop, Dash, Up, Talk, B, A, B, A, Start… _

Five minutes later the game ended. The scores were rather surprising; of course Rin came second with 23 points, but somehow… Thanks to some unholy, evil, deceptive, backstabbing devil of evilness, Jerin came first! Which meant that Lucy, the girl who never lost, well… lost! The worst or most amazing part depending on what you think was that Jerin, the guy who never won… Won!

Miku and Lucy were giving the screen a blank look as figurative tumbleweed past them; Rin was congratulating Jerin who was rubbing his neck sheepishly and Leo, well… "IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" He shouted as he started praying to God "Spare me!" Jerin facepalmed and Rin giggled, Miku joined in with the praying, meanwhile since Lucy had never experienced losing… "WHAT HAPPENED!" she cried… let's just say she wasn't taking it well.

Jerin sighed, "Is me winning such a big deal?" he asked, he wasn't that bad at games, right?  
"YES IT IS" was the reply from everyone else in the room other than Rin. Jerin pinched the bridge of his nose before sighing, apparently he _was_ that bad at games, "Mendokuse, look, it's nearly time for school, girls get ready, Leo and I are going to leave the room since we're done already. Ja Ne" He walked out the room with his hands in his pockets with Leo following him, "how the hell did you win?"  
"…"

"What's wrong?"  
"…"

"Dude, you okay?"

Leo sighed, seeing that he wouldn't get any answers he just left him alone. They walked in relative silence before they saw Neru "Hey Neru!" Yelled Leo smiling, Neru turned her head tsundere like,  
"Have you seen the new girl? I'm supposed to take her to the classroom"  
"She's with Sis and Lucy back at our room, you can go fetch her if you want but I think those two will be able to take of her" Neru rose a brow,  
"And when did you get the balls to talk to girls?" Jerin smirked before stepping forwards, inches from Neru.  
"When you were able to talk to Leo without blushing around him" he leaned in to whisper, "That's right, I know what you think of him" He stepped back a little, allowing Leo to look at Neru's blushing face, "Shut… I hate you" She stomped off angrily with Jerin smirking triumphantly. Leo was lost, _what the hell were they talking about?_

With that done they continued walking before Leo started talking again, "She put up a good point though, when did you get the ability to speak to women clearly"  
"Dunno" Jerin thought back to this morning, _was it because of Rin? I must be going crazy, no way one person can do that!_ He walked silently, he literally made no noise whatsoever, even his footsteps made no noise so he could concentrate at what he was thinking. He was thoroughly perplexed, when _did_ he get the balls to talk to girls?

They finally made it to the classroom with five minutes to spare yet no sign of Lucy, Miku and Rin as well as the teacher. When Jerin and Leo sat down Jenna walked up to them, "Where's Lucy?" The two shrugged,  
"Last we saw them was at the room, by the way, what do we have first?" Leo asked, Jerin looked at the schedule, "Let's see, first we have history, then is home ec, then we have revision for the test tomorrow on Pokémon types and lastly we have some electives before the food break" He droned  
"Electives?"  
"Yeah, we choose what we want to do, there are several clubs in the school and we have to join at least one. Lets see… There's a Drama club, a Sport/Outdoor club, a computer club and a few others… Apparently there is also a community service club as well" Jerin scratched his neck, "I wonder what I should do" Jenna's eyes sparkled as she had a brilliant, to her anyway, thought.  
"We should make our own club!" She proposed, Jerin shook his head  
"it'd be too hard, we need to ask the principal, then we'd have to get a club room and we'd also have to actually come up with what our club is about" Jenna shook her right hand as if dismissing the thought,  
"Who cares about the details, all we need is a club name and what it would be about right? Then we can get a few members and voilà! We have our own club!" She had stars in her eyes as she continued speaking to herself about what she was going to do about the club.  
"There's just no arguing with her when she sets her mind on something" Muttered Leo, sighing as he thought he heard cosplay in Jenna's string of random words, "Hopefully we wont have to dress up"  
"That's a stupid thing to say considering you have cat like ears on your head!" Pointed out Jerin,  
"True…" He said defeated. That was when Rin, Miku and Lucy all barged into the room, they seemed to have run very quickly seeing their tired looks and heavy panting.  
"SORRY WE'RE- Where's the teacher?" Jerin face faulted at Miku's words and obliviousness.

After a few minutes the teacher still wasn't at the class yet and inside the room was practically a zoo, actually, slightly literally considering they have animal DNA residing in their bodies. "Where is that teacher? Mr. Donaldson should be here by now" _He was here on time yesterday, why isn't he here now?_ Jerin scratched his head; it was starting to become a habit when he got confused. "I wonder what's wrong" Rin yawned cutely as she stretched  
"Man, I haven't slept in a while, tell me when he get's here" She yawned again before laying her head on the desk.

It had been half an hour and Mr. Donaldson still wasn't there and Rin had woken up, half the class had started to pester her as they had noticed she was new, the other half decided to follow her lead and they all slept. It was end of class and Mr. Donaldson was still missing.

That's when a new teacher came in, she had darkish green hair but that was probably the only distinctive feature other than the fact that she was eating a burger rather feverously, well, that and her rather large bust. Jerin stared at her wide-eyed, _crap, it can't be! _"Heya *Chomp* My name is *Munch* Ms. Mizuru, *Bite* but I don't really care for formalities, this burger is so good, so just call me Minami 'kay?" Jerin facepalmed, _she really likes that burger_ were the thoughts of practically everyone in the classroom. "Okay well everyone lets all go to the home ec roo- Jerin is that you! OMG What are you doing here?! Where's your sister Miku? Oh there she is!" _Oh god, she saw me!_  
"Ah, um h-hi Minami, n-n-nice t-to see you ag-gain" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Minami pouted and wagged her finger.  
"I thought I told you I don't care for formalities, now come here!" she glomped Jerin, suffocating him in her… well you get the point. Miku facepalmed.  
"C'mon Minami, I thought I told you to stop doing that, you'll be the death of him" She pointed out, separating the two. Jerin gasped in large bowls of air,  
"I nearly died in there!" He shouted pointing at Minami who stuck her tongue out and bonked her head playfully, "Oh I'm sorry, I forgot, silly me, it has been a few years. Hey! You finally got over your fear of women!" Jerin blinked, Miku facepalmed, and practically everyone else in the classroom died of laughter.

After everyone got over that little fact the class headed towards the home ec room. Leo cocked his head, "Are we missing something here?" he asked, everyone else nodding in agreement. Jerin and Miku sighed,  
"This is Minami, she's a few years older than us and used to be out babysitter when mum was out for work after dad…" Miku trailed off when she saw Jerin flinch. Rin blinked, "Okay now I think _I'm_ missing something, what happened?" She asked, Jerin shook his head and faked a smile.  
"Nothing happened" He walked faster until he caught up to Minami at the front of the class.  
"Why'd you have to tell everyone!" He asked, Minami cocked her head in confusion, "Was I supposed to not tell them?" Jerin groaned and nodded 'yes'.  
"Sorry, I didn't know. Oh well what's done is done, personally I can't wait to see what you'll cook up for me to ea- I mean judge today for home ec" Jerin facepalmed, _I've been facepalming a lot since she got here, and it's only been ten minutes!_ "Well you have to actually give us a main ingredient first, then we have to do what we want with it" Minami thought deeply about what to have as the main ingredient, when she held up a finger realizing what she wanted Jerin cut her off before she could say anything. "Just because it is in practically every dish doesn't mean you can make air an ingredient" Minami pouted,  
"You're no fun" She poked her tongue out at him, Jerin sighed and crossed his arms, "Seriously Minami, you're a few years older than me yet I'm slightly more mature than you, grow up"  
"Aw, that's no fun though, right Je-Ri-N" Jerin blushed at how she pronounced his name, "Sh-Shut it" Minami smirked  
"It's so easy getting you riled up, hey we're here!" A random student put their hand up "Ms. we've actually been here for the past five minutes"  
"…"

Several minutes later everyone was busy working in groups of three to fix up their own dish, the main ingredient being… atoms… Jerin sighed, she still found a way to make the dish be practically anything they, or she, wanted; he was grouped with Leo and Rin. Not a bad group but not a good one either, Rin had little to no experience cooking being a celebrity and all, and Leo kept 'taste testing' the food he made. At this rate they wont have any food for Minami to taste…

After an hour everyone was told to stop cooking. There were 30 pokeople in their class, including Jerin, Leo, Rin, Neru, Miku, Lucy, Jenna, Lia, Lauren, Dren and Emily.  
The groups were:

Jerin, Leo, Rin  
Lucy, Miku, Jenna  
Lia, Lauren, Deamos(Spiritomb kid at the dodgeball)  
Dren, Emily and Neru

The rest were made up of unimportant kids and teenagers.

First up was Miku, Lucy and Jenna's dish. Miku spoke "We cooked salmon with a side of sauce as well as leek seasoning" _Of course_ were the thoughts of everyone who knew her well enough to know she loved leeks. Minami decided to taste it. The seconds of silence felt like hours to the three girls, it was rather nerve-wracking. "It's really good! 7/10" The girls cheered, Jerin yawned. He didn't sleep well earlier. Unluckily for him the girls took that as if he was being arrogant cause their score wasn't perfect. In short, he got beat up. Again.

"Okay now it's um… Neru, your group now" Neru smirked, with her abilities she was sure they had come up with a great dish, "We made a roast chicken with mashed potatoes and chili sauce on the side" The chicken looked rather well cooked, crispy as well. The 'skin' of it was nice and brown and the mashed potatoes had no lumps in it. Leo was watching it, every movement it made he followed. Like something stalking it's next prey.

Minami took the first bite, "It's really good, the texture of the skin is great and the mashed potatoes were awesome, though I don't really like spicy things… 7 and ½ out of ten!" Neru smirked victoriously at Miku who pouted. _Why is she so competitive towards me?_ She wondered. When no one was looking Leo pounced on the chicken and devoured it rather quickly. _This deserves a 20 out of ten!_ He thought as he ate it, then again. Minami didn't like spicy things so…

Next up was Lia and Lauren's team. "We made a tuna sandwich!" Chirped Lia, Jerin facepalmed, _although yummy, I don't think it's fit for a-_ his thoughts were cut off by Minami's shout, "It's really nice and simple! 9 out of ten!" both Neru and Miku's mouths crashed into the floor. All that hard work… to be beaten by a simple tuna sandwich…

"Saving the best for last… Jerin you're up!" Minami had stars in her eyes as he brought up their dish. It was a hamburger with thick chips on the side and tomato sauce as well as two carrots. After taking a bite she fell over. "Oh no! Was my cooking really that bad?" Cried Rin. Seconds later Minami jumped up and completely devoured the rest of the food. "I think I died and when to taste heaven!" she cried as she ate. The class sweatdropped, was it really that good? Neru walked up, all tsundere like, "No way something _he_ made could be delicious" she instantly regretted saying that as she took a bite of the chips. "This is amazi- I mean, it's not that bad. Don't get me wrong. It's not like I like it!" Jerin facepalmed.

"You know me too well!" Shouted Minami. Truth is, her favorite foods were, bread, cheese, beef, lettuce, tomatoes, carrots and potatoes. That's why she loved burgers so much. "Jerin's team wins! No buts, 1'000'000'000 out of ten!" She cheered as she ate a chip. With that the bell went. "What! Already! I wanted to spend more time with you and Jerin again!" she cried to Miku who sighed.  
"Don't worry, we have home ec tomorrow" Minami sadly nodded as the class walked back to… erm walked back to class.

The revision lesson about Pokémon types went by without any problems, it was just Jenna during electives…

"Come one come all to our new club!" She announced, Jerin and Leo covered her mouth,  
"Hey, hey! Not so loud, we'll get into trouble, besides. What are we going to call this club of ours" Asked Jerin. You see, Jenna actually went through with her plan of making a new club, even asking the principal if she was allowed to, to which she heartily agreed, but they needed to come up with a name and what it would be about. "How about the SOS briga-" Jerin cut her off  
"NO! That's copywrited, do that and this story is screwed!" (Reference to the Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi) He shouted.  
"Maybe a club about science?" Asked Lauren,  
"DENIED!" Exclaimed Jenna, absolutely hating the thought of having to do something so, so, so… smart. She shivered.  
"You didn't have to be so harsh about it" she mumbled shyly, small tears on the corner of her eyes.  
"Um-m how about a sport club?" Suggested Lia  
"Hmm, it has potential…" Jerin scoffed, why did they have to make their own club anyway? Surely there are already good clubs. "We can make the club a cooking club for all I care! I'm going to sleep" That's what caused their doom as Jenna had a 'brilliant' idea.  
"That's it! Jerin you're a genius, we'll have a cosplay café club!"

…

…

"WHAT!?"

**Well? What do you guys think? Good? Bad? Horrible? Oh well, again, I'm sorry about WAP. Also, they wont be in school for long due to the short amount of information about Pokémon and Pokeople, their real journey will begin around the eight or ninth chapter.**

**Also, I ran out of ideas for the club during the end and was watching an anime at the time (Baka to Test to Shoukanju) and just came up with this idea. If any of you have any ideas on what to have the club as instead of this just put it in a review and I'll change it, until next time…**

**Pokefan117061 and Jerin Shadowater!**

**See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5: Performances

**Hey guys, we only got three reviews this time… Great… Well honestly I don't have much to say and I don't think Jerin does either so I guess it's on to answering reviews… I'd appreciate it if you guys would review. I mean, that **_**is**_** how I tell you guys are reading this and liking or hating it…**

_**EpicPika**_** Yes, Minami is very interesting. There might be a few chapters where it is in Jerin's POV but it will mostly be Leo.**

_**auraRilou**_** I would think that pulling a Ninetail's tail would be bad, I doubt they will try to do that, though it would be interesting to see.**

_**Allen5**_** Yeah, most of the random things happen there, aliens, monsters, myths, horror etc.**

**That's it… okay…**

**Disclaimer: I think you should know by now, (None of us own Pokémon or any reference you see in this story…)**

**NOTE: THERE ARE GOING TO BE QUITE A BIT OF JAPANESE OTAKU TERMS**

**(We last left off on the discussion about clubs…)**

"Maybe a club about science?" Asked Lauren,  
"DENIED!" Exclaimed Jenna, absolutely hating the thought of having to do something so, so, so… smart. She shivered.  
"You didn't have to be so harsh about it" she mumbled shyly, small tears on the corner of her eyes.  
"Um-m how about a sport club?" Suggested Lia  
"Hmm, it has potential…" Jerin scoffed, why did they have to make their own club anyway? Surely there are already good clubs. "We can make the club a cooking club for all I care! I'm going to sleep" That's what caused their doom as Jenna had a 'brilliant' idea.  
"That's it! Jerin you're a genius, we'll have a cosplay café club!"

…

…

"WHAT!?"

Chapter 5: Performances

(Leo POV)

"WHAT!?" everyone yelled out, Jenna wasn't listening as she went on with what she was saying, she was mumbling a few incoherent sentences to herself.  
"Yeah, Jerin can be a chef and Rin can walk around in a skimpy maid outfit, we can have Leo be a butler… Oh maybe we should get more people to help!" To my right, Jerin facepalmed.  
"Aw crap, this is going to be a long few months…" Jenna was still not listening as she skipped towards the principal's office. These next months are going to be hell with her around. I looked around the classroom to see that only Jerin, Rin, Miku, Sis and Dren were still here. Dren was frantically looking around for Emily and Miku was beating Jerin up… again, what did he do this time? She'd better not make a habit of beating the living daylights out of him lest Jerin gets scared of women again.

(Half an hour later)  
We walked all the way back to our room seeing that Jenna probably wouldn't come back to the class, there was just no arguing with that girl once she set her mind on something. Even Sis thinks so and they're best friends. Call me crazy but honestly, I think that Jerin might be hiding the fact that his dad died from Rin. Also I think that his miraculous healing from his Gynophobia was because of Rin's sudden appearance, first he isn't scared of her, second, he wins against SIS and that was nearly impossible and third, he was brave enough to confront a girl without freaking the hell out. It's just a hunch but…

The rest of the day went really fast. It was just eating Jerin's food and playing the console on the TV. Rin actually sang a song for us; 'Daughter of Evil' I think it was called. It was in Japanese so only Jerin and Miku understood what she was saying but it sounded really good anyway. "Jerin?" I asked him once we got into our designated beds. "Yeah?" he yawned. He probably was tired from all the crap that happened to him today. "What was Rin's song about?" Jerin sighed as he turned to me.

"Lucy had asked me the same question a while ago, the song was about an evil yellow princess who ruled over a kingdom accompanied by her trusty identical butler/servant. She fell in love with a prince of blue in a distant land but a princess from a green country had already taken his heart. The yellow princess got jealous and ordered her servant to kill the princess of green. He did so without question. After a while the blue prince found out who killed the green princess, but he thought wrong and thought the yellow princess was the culprit. So using the citizens of yellow country he stormed the castle. Seeing this, the butler swapped places with the princess, telling her to hide in her closet. He changed into her clothes and said, "Don't worry, they won't notice. We are twins after all". The next morning the butler was killed with a guillotine and the princess learnt her lesson more or less."

I was surprised with the storyline. I mean, two people had died because of one girl getting jealous! Talk about a stupid girl, she must've been really cocky or spoilt. I was cut from my musings when Jerin spoke again, his voice showing how tired he was. "If that's all then I'm going to sleep" After a few more minutes of thinking, I fell sound asleep.

(The next day)

We were already in the classroom as a new teacher walked in she was another girl teacher. She had short, black hair and wore something akin to a reporter's outfit. It was grey, she also had some grey stockings and had black coloured glasses. In her right hand was a golden mask. Her left hand was up against her hip as she walked and even though she wore high-heels she was still shorter than most students in the class.

"Okay, well first off in this class we will be learning about some general info. After all, you all can't just be learning about Pokémon. It's inefficient and wont do at all in the real world. Now in this first month we will be working on a performance. Since there are thirty of you we will have three groups of ten. I'll let you choose your partners" man, that woman sounds like a strict teacher. "You have ten seconds" _Is she serious?_ Was the thought that went through everyone's heads, "Ten, Nine-" _she's serious _everyone scrambled out of their desks and looked for their friends.

Jerin was asleep next to me and Jenna, Lucy and Miku were all standing next to each other. Neru was texting on her phone and Rin was looking lost on whom to be with. Emily and Dren were sitting next to each other; Lauren and Lia were talking to each other next to them.

Everyone in our friend group decided we should be together, Neru technically wasn't a friend, she was more of an acquaintance. That's when I remembered something completely unrelated to what was happening, I don't know how it seemed to just pop into my mind at that moment, it just did. "Hey Sis?" She turned around wondering what was wrong.  
"Yeah?"  
"Y'know like two or so days ago how you had to carry me home because of injuries?"  
"What about it?"  
"How in the world did I even get those injuries when I was only hit with a blast of light?" Sis froze,  
"Uh, well, you see. Um, you know when I tripped trying to push you out of the way?" I nodded, urging her to go on. "Well when you blanked out I was still conscious, um, well, while you were still falling… you were hit by a bicycle…" Everyone's expression mostly consisted of either worry or facepalms…  
"In other words, while trying to save me from a beam of light that would of otherwise done no harm at all. You got _both_ of us to get hit instead of just me, as well as send me into a mobile bicycle?"  
"Actually, you know that steep hill? I think it was called Ol' Jagged Hill"  
"I rolled down it and also fell down into the cactus farm at the bottom didn't I?" Sis nodded, everyone facepalmed. Was Lucy really that clumsy? Was probably the thing going through all their heads, "To summarise it, You caused both of us to get hit by something that would of only hit me, and sent me straight into a bike that made me roll down the old jagged hill and fall into a cactus farm? SIS YOU ARE USELESS!" I smacked her on the head. The Old Jagged Hill was called that for a reason. It was old, it was jagged, and it was a hill. The reason it was jagged had something to do with a tower collapsing there or something and bits of debris are sticking out.

"Okay, there are three different things you can choose from, the first is a play, you know like Romeo and Juliet. The second thing you can choose from is a talent show, show off your skills and whatnot, and lastly you can also sing songs, each group cannot choose the same as another. "We're doing a play!"  
"We're having the talent show!" the two other groups yelled out before we could get a word in. "That settles it, Leo and co. you will be singing," Everyone except Rin groaned.  
"C'mon guys, it isn't that bad" she tried to get everyone's spirits up, only to fail horribly.  
"That's because you sing a lot" groaned Miku.  
"Says the girl who sings on a daily basis in the shower" Muttered Jerin. Miku blushed harshly, a fiery red splashing her cheeks. "H-How did you know that?" She stuttered, barely managing to make proper noise let alone form words or a simple sentence. Jerin yawned before replying, "The bathroom walls aren't exactly sound proof, you know that right?" Miku sat, silently staring at the ground while picking on her fingers wordlessly.  
"I think you broke your sister Jerin" I commented, seeing her embarrassed expression. He waved it off, like it was normal to see her like this. Looking back through these past few days it's actually refreshing to see Miku act so weirdly.

That's when Rin brought up something important, "Um, so what exactly are we going to sing?"  
"…" The silence of everyone gave her, her answer. Then Emily came up with an idea. "Um, we could have some duets as well as solo's" Rin nodded, liking that idea. The teacher spoke out over the loud chatter of the classroom, which is a miracle in itself seeing how noisy it was, "Just so you know, we are only going to have a week on this, so I suggest getting a move on because you will be presenting this to the entire school" Everyone in the room fell silent before having the same sudden outburst.  
"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

(Next period)  
It was now electives again and for some damn reason the principal actually agreed with Jenna's stupid club idea. Apparently she was into the whole cosplay thing, I think she's an otaku. Jerin taught me that term. Something about liking anime, I dunno, never really payed attention to him when he's telling me stuff over our chess games.

Our outfits were supposed to change everyday. Today I wore a butler costume, Sis wore a costume that resembled Sakura from that anime Jerin showed me this morning. Naruto I think it was called. Enough about that, Jenna actually kept her idea and made Jerin a chef and also made Rin wear a skimpy maid outfit that only covered like, 30% of her skin. She was a stuttering and blushing mess as she moved around, the perfect image of a clumsy maid. It really attracted the guys. Jenna wore a bunny girl outfit and Miku had a cat girl outfit. Emily was blushing as she pulled down on the hem of her skirt. She was wearing a revealing schoolgirl uniform, and Dren more or less loved every second of it. Dren was wearing a samurai outfit and Jerin probably had the most change done to him. His eyes were slightly more defined, his clothes were a little too big for him and she changed his hairstyle into something more childlike. He looked slightly feminine as well, and the girls ate it all up.

"Oh my god he looks so cute!" Squealed a few of the girls. Jerin blushed before trying to adjust his clothing. "D-don't stare at me like that…" He mumbled in a rather uncharacteristic way for him. "KYAA!" Yelled out the girls as they fell unconscious via a nosebleed. I raised a brow, "What was that all about?" Jerin shrugged before speaking.  
"They were Yaoi fangirls, end of story" (Jerin: If you don't know what yaoi is, _**DON'T SEARCH IT UP ESPECIALLY IF YOU'RE A GUY**_) I nodded slightly understanding what he meant. Jenna looked on with stars in her eyes at Jerin, "That was an amazing performance of a shota!" Just so you know, Jenna is a major anime fan. She knows all the terms and stuff, I didn't even know what a shota was. Jerin shrugged, saying it was a gift. I don't think having the ability to pull off an almost perfect shota act is a gift, more so a curse…

That's pretty much what happened for the next few days, we'd get work, we'd work on our songs, Jerin would cook us up some food, we'd open up the cosplay café and then we'd go to sleep. Maybe a few other things as well, like the occasional trip to the swimming pool; I'd also have to wear the most stupid stuff for the café. Jerin always got the good ones. Dren didn't really seem to mind, _probably because he gets to see Emily…_ I'm not trying to say that he's creepy, no. He seems to long for something from her. Whether it's a relationship or something of the sort, it's not really mine to know or ask.

It was finally the weekend; school was gone for two days! Jerin groaned as Sis pestered him to verse her again in some type of game. She's been doing that ever since he beat her when Rin arrived. Speaking of Rin, at the moment she was getting the songs ready for us to sing on Monday. We also had some homework due on Tuesday so Miku was working on that. All of a sudden Jenna barged in and I knew she brought trouble with her, "Hey guys! What are you all doing lazing around here? We have a café to run!" Oh hell no…

(Several minutes later…)

We were all dressed up in our garments as we served the customers. Today I finally got a good role and was dressed up as Naruto from, well… if you know who he is there shouldn't really be a point… Might as well get on with it…

I looked around at our ever-changing shop. I'm serious, every day it has different décor, yesterday it went with a sort of ancient look, there were overgrown plants and some ruined stone imprints. It looked pretty cool; I wonder how much it costed. But today we went with the traditional café look, booths and all. _How does Jenna manage to get everything to change overnight?_ I thought as I walked past a few guys gawking at a blushing Rin. Rin seemed to be the star attraction to all the guys, much to Sis' disappointment. "Whay doesh Rin get sho many requeshtsh?" She asked as she sluggishly took a swig, she was sitting, more so leaning, on the counter near where Jerin was cooking, he had used something we learnt last PE class, how to utilise Pokémon moves. They were rather handy from time to time. Jerin was using aqua jet to move around faster, it was to a low standard so he didn't get covered in water. Jerin facepalmed at her behaviour, "Uh.. Lucy… That's not alcohol, its apple juice…"

He sighed before muttering something inaudible to himself and getting back to work. Jerin was wearing clothes akin to a butlers; it kind of suited him. Sis was wearing a maid outfit, Miku was wearing a one-piece swimsuit, Rin was wearing a princess costume and Emily was blushing like crazy because she was wearing a rather revealing teachers outfit. "W-what are y-you looking at…" She stuttered out. Jenna made her act like a Tsundere. (Jerin: It wouldn't be a cosplay café without a Tsundere)

Jenna was wearing a nurse's uniform and Dren was wearing some sort of samurai costume. Lia and Lauren were acting as fraternal twins. They had the same innocent look on their face and the same clothes and were greeting all the guys at the same time. It was at that moment that I realised something, _we need more guys into our friend group… _Seriously, we only have three guys and seven girls. I took a glance at Jerin while taking some girls order. There seemed to be something on his mind lately, no, not girls. He was surprisingly well over his fear of them. It was something that had happened after our history lesson…

\(^o^)/ FLAAAAAAASHBAAAAAAACK TIIIIIME! \(^o^)/

(3rd person POV)

It was daytime and finally the end of school for the day. Jerin was cutting up some vegetables and meat for dinner while Leo was looking through his homework, everyone else went to the pool. Leo couldn't go for obvious reasons and Jerin didn't feel like swimming, which was odd, especially since he was a water type. Leo was starting to get tired of Jerin's absentminded staring as he chopped up their dinner. "Dude, something on your mind?"

"C'mon, we're friends, you can tell me"  
"Honestly. There are quite a bit of things on my mind, though I'd rather not share some of them if that's okay with you… One thing is the fact that we have to sing on Monday. That much should be obvious as it would be on most of our minds. Another is the fact that I'm not scared of women anymore, which is rather strange and very disconcerting. I mean, I've had it for half my life and it just disappears in an instant. I just don't get it…" I shrugged as I thought on about his perplexing predicament.  
"I wouldn't know what I'd be feeling if I were you, it'd be too hard for me to imagine Sis being scary"

Jerin sighed, "I didn't really know what exactly I was afraid of and why, whenever I saw a girl. I just felt like running away or I would die, even if they were harmless, like Emily during dodge ball a few days ago… Some other things that have been on my mind lately are… What would it be like if Pokémon were alive today? Would society be better off with them? Or… Is there a way to bring them back? Things like that have been circling around my mind lately…"

END OF FLASHBACK!

It must've been hard for Jerin these past years, what with the fear of women and all. Though what he said was also on my mind a lot lately. _Is_ there a way to bring all the Pokémon back?

(The next day)

We finally got a day off from the café, it's kind of like a real job, and we get paid a dollar for every customer we serve. A pretty good deal, though Jerin gets paid the most for his cooking. Most of the customers came for that, female customers that is. All the males came to see their precious Rin in a provocative outfit. Though teachers came as well, mostly for the food and to have a break after work. All in all our little café was a big hit. Enough about the café, I shouldn't even be thinking about it, it's our day off!

Everyone decided to go shopping together, I know, cliché right? Anyway, we all got to the shopping centre; we had taken a bus because it was a few miles away from the school grounds. I was wearing some jeans as well as a yellow t-shirt and a red hoodie to cover my ears. Jerin was having a conversation with Jenna and Lia about what they were going to do about the café, Jerin was wearing some brown shorts and a light blue shirt, he kept an open jacket over his shirt, Jenna was wearing long green pants and a light green shirt and Lia was wearing brown pants, yellow shirt and an open red jacket. She had her trusty baseball bat with her, Jerin preferred to keep his shell daggers in the pockets of his jacket to not scare the populace.

Rin, Sis and Miku were all talking about something; even with my enhanced hearing I couldn't hear a word they said. Rin was wearing a yellow summer dress and a white bow, which covered her ears. Sis had a pink dress on; she was starting to like the colour pink apparently. She said it looked good on her. Miku was wearing black arm and leg warmers, a grey polo shirt with a black skirt that had a blue tip. Rin seemed to be blushing madly as Sis whispered something in her ear, just what exactly were they talking about?

As I was lost in thought Dren called out to me, "Oi Leo, can I ask you a question?" he shouted, which was rather stupid because he was right behind me,  
"Shoot"  
"Um, I'm curious, how exactly do you take a shower in the morning if water hurts you?"

"Leo?" I ignored that and walked on as if nothing had happened, Emily hit Dren upside the head, "What'd I do?" He asked. Dren was wearing the same clothes he was during that time in the infirmary, the first day we met. Emily was wearing a dark pink dress and a woven sun hat. I looked around as we all walked; Neru was having a conversation about phones with Lauren. Well, Neru was doing all the talking. I swear that girl never stops talking about, to or with her phone. Neru was wearing a yellow t-shirt and a brown skirt; she also had a beanie on to cover her ears. Lauren was wearing a simple yet elegant white dress that reached up to her ankles.

We headed towards the food court, even though Jerin's food was delicious, nothing beat fast food in the human world, I froze at that thought. Why'd I say, er think, the _human_ world. I'm still human. I shook my head slightly to get rid of the thoughts before resuming my walk. Neru looked at me weirdly before we saw three men in red and white suits burst out of the bank, they held a large wad of cash in their hands. Miku, Lia and Jerin all smirked as they brought out their weapons, the three men in suits laughed. I wouldn't blame them, three teenagers isn't so daunting, and count in the fact that one was holding a leek didn't really make them seem that intimidating.

Jerin glared as one of the men pulled out a gun; he threw his shell knife at the gun before aqua jetting a punch into his stomach. The man didn't even see it coming as his eyes bulged out from the impact before he got sent into the fountain behind him unconscious. A second man was sent down as Lia had smashed his head in with hear baseball bat. I looked to my left to see Lauren hiding behind Neru who was frozen in place; to my right were Emily, Dren, Jenna and Sis. Dren was glaring at the last man who had put on a frightened look, Dren's personality had completely changed, gone was the blushing fool who was madly in love with Emily. In its place stood a person with hateful yet caring and determined eyes, his fists were clenched to the point of almost drawing blood. Dren's eyes glazed over for a second, as if he was reminiscing something but it faded rather quickly.

_These were the people who stole my chance…_ Thought Dren as he held up what seemed to be a ball towards the last man. The next few moments went by in a flash; even now I am still slightly disorientated. Let's see, first the ball was sent out of Dren's hand and collided with the head of the man sending him into a store about ten meters away. Emily looked in horror at what Dren had done, that's when we heard a gunshot. Everyone looked at each other hoping no one was shot but we all froze as a random little boy yelled something nearly incoherent out, "NOOOMYDADDY!" Yelled the kid as we all looked into the bank. Inside the bank were two dead men and a dead woman, a little boy bawling his tiny eyes out, a woman holding a gun that was strikingly similar to the one I was shot with just days ago as well as a revolver, a large amount of debris on the floor and a banana.

Jerin froze, Miku's eyes widened to an unearthly size and the woman smirked as she took a few steps forwards, her hips shaking as she walked with a hand on her right hip. She had long black hair, intimidating green eyes that pierced through Jerin and was relatively tall. Her white teeth showing as she grinned evilly at the boy, I really felt sorry for Jerin.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my favourite little boy, how's your daddy doing?"

**CLIFFHANGER BECAUSE I CAN! Yep, things have escalated rather quickly as our heroes find a bank robbery in progress. I added the fact that there was a banana in the bank because it was getting too sad and dark for my tastes, my friend TheLazyRiver is the one who likes that kind of stuff.**

**(Jerin: Here's a question for you peoples out there, can you guess who the woman is?)**

**A: Miku and Jerin's Mom  
B: A relative of Miku and Jerin  
C: Their teacher  
D: Lia's older sister  
E: None of the above**

**Those who guess correctly will receive a digital cookie and a chance at sending a new OC or winning a digital pie. IT'S YOUR CHOICE!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW OR I WILL SICK A PIKACHU ON YOU!**

|

|

_

\ /  
\/


	6. Chapter 6: Past comes to haunt

**Hey guys! Back with another chapter of Pokeople! This'll probably be the last and only chapter out before the end of the month since I am unable to update again for personal reasons so I guess I'll see you all in WAP! (Jerin: To those who answered E… YOU'RE CORRECT! YOU WIN THIS COOKIE!)**

****_.:::::._

.:::'_|_':::.

/::' -|- '::\

|:" .-"-. ':|

|: ( COOKIE! ) :|

|:: `-' ::|

\:::...:::/

':::::::::::'

`'"""'`

**Now for the reviews!**

_MewMewLight271 _**You are correct! Here's your pie!**

_..-.._

,-=' / | \ `=-.

:-.._..-;

\.,_,./

_EpicPika _**Yes, yes it did**

_Allen5 _**The chapter was exactly 4000 words so it might have actually been the shortest… Sorry but D is incorrect… **

_Slendie258_ **Do you now? Anyway, E is correct. Your cookie is up there!**

_Piratgirl2_** Correct. I hate cliffhangers as well but its fun when you're the one making them.**

**Disclaimer: (TheLazyRiver: Le- sorry Pokefan117061 and Jerin Shadowater do not own Pokémon, just the story idea)**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 6: Past comes to haunt…

"Wha… what are you doing here!" half shouted Jerin, he was frozen in fear. Miku, Sis and I all glared at the woman. _Who is she?_ I thought to myself. _Wait… Where's Rin?_ I looked around to see the girl was gone. "What? Is I being here a bad thing?" She pouted as she whipped out her pistol. It was a Beretta 87 Target and had a 6" long barrel, the magazine held 10 bullets. _We heard one gunshot so there may be nine left, we don't know if she had used anymore beforehand…_ I thought to myself. Now, I don't know too much about guns but my dad had taught me to use one just in case, not that I needed it now, and it just so happened to be that exact one.

"You… You made me lose my brother for six whole years!" Screamed Miku, she dashed towards the woman, Miku swung angrily several times but every swing missed. The woman ducked under a horizontal swing and swept Miku's legs out from under her before roundhouse kicking her into a wall. "Sis! You're dead!" In a burst of speed, Jerin dashed up to her before slashing at her midsection. She jumped back but Jerin used aqua jet to headbutt her in mid air sending the woman into a clothing rack. "Who are you?" asked Emily, her tone was scared but her face showed no emotion. "Well dearie, my name is of no importance to you but my codename is Target, the name comes from my pistol here you see. Or you could call me Jade, my last name" She pointed it up at Emily and fired. Dren went to jump in front of her but the bullet had stopped in its tracks.

Everyone looked up to see Emily, a large smirk held on her face. Her arm was glowing a purplish blue, so was the bullet. "That's all I need to know" She disappeared before reappearing in front of Jade and scissor kicked her in the face sending Jade into the air. Dren watched in awe as Emily beat Jade around the room. After a few seconds she kicked her into a glass window. The glass shattered and Emily reappeared next to Dren. Neru smirked, "That was badass!" she exclaimed.

Jade got up slowly. "My turn!" shouted Neru. She pulled out her phone and started texting. We all sweatdropped for a second before she sped in front of Jade and sent a punch to her gut and roundhouse kicked her to the left. She was relentless in her attacking as she sent punch after kick after punch to Jade, finally settling for a left hook (She was texting with her right) to the jaw. She back flipped a few metres away. I had to admit, that was pretty awesome "Nice" Neru blushed at the compliment. All of a sudden Jade's figure changed.

She gained red armour and some sort of pincers on her hands as well as some metal bug wings on her back. "She's another Pokeople…" mumbled Lauren.  
"Yeah, # 212 Scizor, Gene evolution of #123 Scyther" Jade smirked as she spoke. "It's _my_ turn now, swords dance" her body glowed red slightly, but it was only for a split second. She appeared in front of Neru as her hands glowed silver "Bullet Punch!" Neru was rapidly punched repeatedly before she was kicked into the wall behind her. "X-scissor" She appeared behind Emily, her arms in a X position, and slashed at her back sending her into a shoe shop. "Emily!" Yelled Lia, she took out her bat and smacked Jade with it. Jade flinched as she was sent back a meter. Miku got back up and swung with her leek. Jade was sent back slightly further.

I felt useless. Even Emily and Dren had done something. I still hadn't done a thing, only Lauren and I hadn't fought yet but Lauren brought up the details about Jade. I just couldn't use any moves for some reason. That's when I remembered a class we had in Self Ed.

Flashback!

Mrs Demos was speaking as she pointed to demonstrations she had on the board, "If you ever have trouble using your powers it should be because of one of four reasons, either you are afraid, you're an idiot, you don't know how to, or you are one of those Pokeoples who need to be inspired" Rin held up a hand. "Yes Rin?"  
"What do you mean you need to be inspired?"  
"Well, those Pokeople are extremely powerful, the catch is that they need to be inspired by something to tap into that power, be it a sudden urge to do something or something as simple as a song…"

End Flashback!

Why couldn't I do it? I know I'm not scared despite the fact that she was owning us all and I know how to use my powers! Does that mean I'm an idiot? "Oi, Leo, we could use some help!" Shouted Dren as Neru was yet again punched into a wall. Jerin had finally leapt in and started attacking as well. "I'm trying! I can't seem to access my powers!" That's when the speakers rang out, a song was playing.

(Firestarter, by KDrew)

I close my eyes at night and hope that I would dream

To get me out this place and on to better things

Because I tried so hard and got so far to let this slip away

And I refuse to let someone put out my flame.

You gotta try much harder

Hold me underwater

And you can make it darker

Cause I will burn it all up

Cause I'm a fire starter!  
(Bass drop!)

As the base dropped I burst into flames. "What just happened?" Asked Lia dumbfounded, at least that was before she was sent spiraling into a wall via a Metal claw courtesy of Jade. "Careful" mumbled Lauren. Jade smirked as she took on Neru. Neru tried to block it but the kick went right through her defense. While she was recovering from the kick another Jade appeared behind her and kicked her in the back sending her flying forwards. "Flame wheel!" I growled as I cartwheeled into her. _Since when did I know how to cartwheel? _Jade was sent flying backwards into a shopping trolley from the impact. That's when I heard a distinct rumbling noise.

"MAKE WAY PEOPLES!" sang Rin. Everyone's jaws dropped as she crashed through a wall riding a road roller. Jade's face lost color as Rin rode towards her "Are you kidding me?" She shouted before glancing over at Jerin, glaring harshly at him "This isn't over" With that, she disappeared. Jerin sighed at Rin who was still on the road roller.  
"Why… Just… how the hell did you get a road roller?" He shouted. Rin bonked her head and cutely poked out her tongue. Jerin sighed again and helped his sister up, me doing the same. "Well there's our day out ruined" grumbled Neru, Dren smiled at her. "Not necessarily…" he spoke ominously.

(Ten minutes later)

Jerin sighed as he and I waited outside while the girls were changing. Since no one was in the mall it was free reign pretty much. "Oi! Rin! You're paying for the hole in the wall!" he shouted over the curtain. Rin giggled before replying, "Don't worry, I'm rich" Jerin grumbled something about spoiled rich kids and started drinking his Fanta that he got from a taco stand. I smiled cheekily, "You two are quarreling like a married couple" This caused several reactions. Jerin did a spit take and nearly choked on his Fanta. Then Miku cried saying that she felt old, as well as something along the lines of 'they grow up so fast'. The funniest reaction was Rin's as my comment had gotten her to slip over in the booth and fall out through the curtains. She was only wearing pants and a bra so Jerin and I were sent flying backwards via nosebleed. "P-perverts" stuttered Rin, her face redder than a tomato. She walked back in as Jerin and I sat up. "That wasn't funny" coughed Jerin before fainting. Dren walked into the room with three hotdogs and blinked at the bloody mess. "Did I miss something?"

An hour later we all got out of the broken down mall and headed towards the bus that would take us back to the academy. "S-sorry about before" I apologized to Jerin and Rin. They had both been ignoring me for the past hour. "C'mon! I said sorry! It's not my fault you two make such a good couple!" That was apparently the wrong thing to say… Jerin threw a dagger at my shirt pinning me to a wall as Rin kicked my 'weak spot' and I fell over in pain. Dren flinched at the scene, "That's gotta hurt" he commented, Emily nodded in agreement. We heard a buzz in Neru's phone. "Hey guys I got 2'000'000 views on my video!" She called. Sis cocked her head in confusion.  
"What video?" She asked,  
"Oh, I posted a video of what happened in the clothes shop," Everyone went silent. Rin had a scary look on her face. She was emitting an enormous amount of killer intent at Neru. Rin put up a creepy smile that was _way_ too sweet and innocent. "Ooohhhh Neeeeerrrruuuuu!" she sang mellifluously as she walked slowly up to her, Neru gulped audibly at the approaching blond. I had to admit I was pretty frightened and intimidated by the silver-tongued Rin.  
"Y-Yes Rin?" queried Neru trying to stall for help, sadly none came.  
"Can you come with me for a sec please?" asked the blond singer slowly and sweetly.  
"N-no Rin" Neru shook her head hoping she would be spared.  
"Can. You. Come. With. Me. Please?" she asked more forcefully. Neru nodded slowly before getting dragged off to who knows where by Rin.  
"I feel sorry for Neru" spoke Miku, Dren smiled before replying.  
"She got what was coming to her-" Dren froze mid-sentence as a loud, ear shattering girly scream echoed across the area. "Scratch that, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" Jerin and I nodded, _wise words everyone must take to heart _I thought solemnly. The atmosphere of the moment was somber until Dren grinned deciding to change the subject immensely. "Y'know what tomorrow is?" He asked as he watched the group's reactions. I groaned and everyone's response was the same. Jerin sighed before speaking to everyone present. "Does anyone have a song for us all to sing?" Everyone blinked. Rin, appearing out of nowhere, grinned happily.  
"Actually I have a whole script that'll show when you sing and with who! But you'll all have to come up with your own songs" Miku blinked at Rin.  
"Where's Neru?" She asked curiously. No one had paid attention to what happened after Rin dragged Neru off. Rin just smiled innocently and carried on as if Miku had not spoken. "Here you all go!" She passed out the sheets showing who would sing with whom. With that done we continued walking back to the school completely forgetting about Neru.

(Later that day, Third person)

Everyone was gathered at Leo, Jerin, Miku, Lucy and Rin's room. "Okay so we've finally decided on what everyone will be singing!" Yawned out Jerin as he looked down at his sheet. Leo was happy that he was able to get everyone to cooperate well even though they all had different ideas for what they wanted to sing. Everyone's gaze bore holes into the piece of paper that held when they would be singing.

Jerin- Solo  
Leo- Solo  
Jenna- Solo  
Lucy, Emily-Duet  
Rin, Miku- Duet  
Lia, Lauren- Duet  
Jerin, Rin- Duet  
Jerin, Leo, Dren- Triplet

Lia groaned, "Do we really have to sing?" She asked, she wasn't looking forward to it but she would sing if she had to. Rin rolled her eyes. "You're making too bag a deal out of this" Lia pouted as she glared playfully at Rin who giggled at her expression. "It's not like we can back out of this now, the performance is tomorrow" Mumbled Lauren timidly. Dren and Emily nodded their heads in agreement. "She does have a point," murmured Emily sleepily as she yawned. Dren smiled at her, "I think it's time we hit the hay".

Lauren cocked her head in confusion, "What do you mean by 'hit the hay'?" she asked. Everyone cracked up laughing but stopped when they realized she was serious. "It's kind of a informal way of saying 'time to sleep'" yawned Jerin as he laid down in his bed. Lauren frowned at his attire, "Aren't you going to change before you sleep?" she asked. Lucy and Miku shook their heads at the Gardevior. "You must have been raised in a rich family am I right?" Lauren nodded slowly. "This is why you've been speaking so formally?" Lauren nodded again. Jerin sighed before heading into the bathroom, "If it really bothers you so much I'll get changed" he spoke before walking through the doorway.

Leo looked at Dren, Emily and Lia and spoke curiously, "um… so why are you three still here?" he asked. They shrugged before filing out. Lucy shook her head again before resting her gaze upon Lauren. "While Jerin's in the bathroom I'll inform you of some of the informal things people do when their not a rich person" she spoke.

(Eight minutes later)  
"If you have any more inquiries then don't hesitate to ask or search it up yourself" Lauren nodded clearly interested in what 'non-rich people' do. Leo sat down on his bed and yawned silently. "So now we sleep right? Wait… where's Jerin?" Everyone blinked before knocking on the door softly. "Hey, you in there?"  
…

…

…

No response. "I'm going to break the door!" Rin exclaimed, Miku looked at the door worriedly. "I wish Jerin didn't make me leave the road roller at the shopping center," she mumbled. Miku grinned, by the look in her eyes she definitely had an idea. "No, we just need this" She pulled out a large, overgrown leek and rammed it into the wooden door revealing an empty bathroom and an open window…

Miku looked at the scene worriedly as Lucy spoke her thoughts "Well, I guess he climbed out the window," Lauren shook he head at Lucy's hypothesis. "No, there are signs of a struggle, see how he left some of his clothes on the counter and some on the floor, not to mention the spilled water and soap also there seems to be remnants of a fine dust here by the windowsill" Everyone blinked at Lauren's thorough look through of the area. Lauren blushed at the looks she got. "U-um, is there something on my face?" she wiped her face a little but Leo just grinned.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Lauren shrugged. Everyone blinked at Miku who had sprung into action and jumped out through the window, Rin following right behind. "Wouldn't we of heard anything that would of happened considering our senses have increased at least two-fold and we were right outside the door?" Asked Leo puzzled, it didn't really add up to him. Lucy shrugged before following Miku and Rin out the window. Leo sighed, "So are we just going to walk outside or…?" Leo faded off as Lauren jumped out as well. "Of course not" he yawned before jumping out as well, _and this couldn't of happened tomorrow instead of nighttime?_ He thought as he absentmindedly followed the four girls.

_Meanwhile…  
_Jerin glared at a woman in front of him who smiled at his tied up body. She wore a snowy white dress with a light blue hem and had pure white hair which flowed loosely down her shoulders ending with light grey tips, behind her were six separate fragile looking wings, two were colored orange and four were a orangey-red color. "Who are you?" he asked her. The woman did not respond and just continued smiling at him, her bright blue eyes boring into his face. Jerin waited silently for a few more minutes for a response from the strange woman before taking a sharp breath and blasting her with water. Jerin frowned as he realized his hypothesis was correct when the woman vanished into thin air.

He spun his head around when he heard clapping behind him and watched as the same woman walked into the room through an iron door. "You're smarter than most of the Pokeople we bring in here, normally takes them days before they realize that it's a fake" Jerin frowned at the slightly upbeat voice of the woman.

The woman walked slowly up to the spot where her fake was, smirking as Jerin eyed her warily. "I know I'm rather pretty, or so says the boss, but it's rude to stare" Jerin flushed a bright red as the woman giggled. He couldn't help but admit that she was rather nice to look at but shook his head at the thought and glared hundred fold at the woman. "Where am I?" He asked sternly. The woman frowned before sitting down at the spot where her fake used to be, she dried the seat beforehand by using small flames. "Now, now. You don't seem to be in a good situation so what's the point in making it worse by using that tone on me?" she pouted.

Jerin didn't waver and spoke again, though slightly less condescendingly at the woman. "I would like to know where I am if it's not too much to ask, please" The woman smirked at him. She slowly walked up to him then got on her knees as she cupped his pale face. She smiled smugly at Jerin who blushed slightly at their close distance. "Now was that so hard as to ask nicely? If you must know, we are in the torture chambers of our base grounds. You're supposed to be tortured at this very moment but you're too cute so I can't help but tease you" Jerin flushed slightly at the compliment but still held up his glare so she knew he still didn't trust her too well.

"So you're supposed to be breaking me, but for what reason?" he asked trying to squirm away from the alluring woman. But alas, she wouldn't have that and tugged on his ropes bringing him back to her. "Simple, we are trying to gain as many different types of Pokeople as we can so we can take over the world. I know it's a bit cliché but what can I do? I'm just a torturer and interrogator" Jerin frowned as he realized he didn't have his shell knives.

"Looking for these?" She asked as she held them up. "Why don't we just stay like this for a bit and talk, maybe I'll give them back" she asked, Jerin frowned. She had something up her sleeve by the looks of it but he had nothing else he could do so he decided to go along with it. "So what is your name?" Jerin rose a brow before answering the out-of-the-blue question. "Jerin, my name is Jerin. What might yours be?" The woman giggled before answering back, "I'm not stupid enough to tell my name to a stranger, let alone an enemy" Jerin frowned as he realized he had been tricked.

The woman giggled again, "But if you must know, my name is Meridy. How old are you Jerin?" Jerin rolled his eyes before shooting back. "I'm not stupid enough to tell my age to a stranger, let alone an enemy" Meridy's eyes widened as she realized her joke had been used against her. She smiled slightly before speaking again. "I guess I'll just tell you mine, I'm 15 years old" Jerin glared at her.  
"Lies, you look way too mature to be a fifteen year old" Meridy smiled at him.  
"Oh but I am, the reason I look mature is that I have evolved" Jerin stared absentmindedly at Meridy as he tried to figure out what she meant by 'evolved'.

Meridy sighed, apparently Jerin hadn't learnt about evolutions yet. Jerin shook his head then looked at her puzzled, "Hey… How long have you been watching me?" He asked, he wanted to learn more about why they had taken him specifically. Leo seemed to be a better one to capture. "Well today is Monday so… about one or two… years" Meridy giggled at Jerin as he blanched.  
"Why?" he asked incredulously, "and why me in particular?"  
"Well we needed to know more about you, strengths, and weaknesses, that kind of jazz. Also our rival organization seems to have taken an interest in you and apparently your dog-like friend" She answered, Jerin immediately thought of Leo.

"Okay… wait rival organization?" He queried. Meridy nodded. That's when Jerin had an idea. "Do you know why people have been gaining the traits of Pokémon? I already know about the evil scientist part but why are we only acquiring said traits now?" He asked her. If he knew how people were doing this they may just be able to bring back the Pokémon. "Well the reason is because people were not suited to carry the DNA of Pokémon in the first place. That's why you were probably shot with one of those beams of light" Jerin nodded slowly as he remembered being attacked by Jade. On the day his dad di… passed on, he shuddered at the memory.

Meridy cocked her head in confusion at Jerin's apparent discomfort. "What's wrong?" she asked anxiously, even though she barely knew him she seemed to care for him slightly. "It… It's nothing… Hey Meridy?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Why did you choose to kidnap me while I was inside the bathroom and in the middle of changing? I mean I didn't even have any pants on"

"Meridy?"

At that moment two gaurds burst into the room. "Meridy, your time is up, kid go to sleep" Meridy nodded her head. Jerin glared at the two guards. The two of them were a Pokémon he'd seen before at school, both being Bisharps. That's when Jerin remembered he didn't know what Pokémon Meridy was. "Hey, Meridy what Pokémon are you?" Meridy smiled at him.  
"Se-cr-et" she said smugly before walking out the door. The guards closed the door after her.

Jerin sighed before looking out the window of his cell. He gasped, the landscape was awesome, a beach, a forest to the right of his view, a small town and in front of him was… "Is… that a banana tree? Where the hell am I?"

_Meanwhile…_  
No matter how much they tried the group couldn't spot where Jerin had gone off. Leo groaned in frustration, seriously, today nothing went Jerin's way. First was the shopping mall incident, then the thing with Rin and finally this. Everyone looked at Miku sympathetically as she cried. Lauren frowned and Leo had to admit, that did not suit her appearance. Rin was trying to hold back tears as well. That's when Leo realized something. "How are we going to tell everyone else?"

**And we're done! Sorry about the painfully long wait for the new chapter, especially since we left you on a cliffhanger. Trust me when I say I know how annoying those things can be. It's due to personal reasons as to why we haven't added a new chapter as of late and I hope you all can understand. Again really sorry about that, but at least I haven't given up on the story and neither of us have died so that's a good sign!**

See you next chapter of whatever you read next!  
(SO LONG PEOPLES!)


End file.
